L'Union du Gryffindor et du Slytherin
by Angelica Winchester
Summary: La vie de Draco a commencer a changer durant les vances d'été et elle continue de changer durant sa 6 eme année. S'ajoute à ça la guerre contre Voldemort(T5 compris),mauvaise pour les résumer (Slash Harry-Draco)
1. Default Chapter

L'union du Gyffindor et du Slytherin

**Discalmer:** Tous les presonnages appartiennent a J.K.Rowling, seule l'hisoire m'appartient :-)  
  


**Couples:** Draco/Harry & peut-être Ron/Hermione, ceci est une slash alors si ca vous plait pas lisez pas   
  
Je la classe R pour plus tard, au debut rien de trop hot, sur ce bonne lecture! :-)  
C'est mon premier Slash alors soié pas trop dur avec moi et rewiews!  
  


**1. Explications.**  
  
POV Draco :  
Les vacances de noël approche, dans dix jours, je devrais partir chez moi, voir mon père, et je sais déjà ce qui m'y attend, son Lord comme il dit.  
Mon père se cher Lucius Malfoy voit son fils devenir mangemort pendant ses vacances, mais moi je n'en ai pas envie, et je n'ai plus envie de le revoir.  
  
Pour comprendre il faut remonter un peu dans le temps si je peux me permettre. A la fin de ma cinquième année, mon père a été envoyé à Azkaban, mais il n'y est pas rester longtemps, un mois au plus, et pour finir il s'est enfuit grâce aux Détraqueurs. Ma mère croyant mon père loin de nos vies et enfin libre, à rencontrer un bon sorcier et on commencer une histoire.  
Moi je n'étais pas trop pour au début, il faut dire que j'obéissais à mon père et le respectais, je ne voyais pas le fait que mon père est en prison comme une bénédiction et une libération comme ma mère.  
  
Quand il s'est enfuit juste après la rentrée et qu'il m'a écrit j'ai été très heureux, mais j ai alors appris que ma mère était entre la vie et la mort à Sainte Mangouste, c'est ce vieux fou de Dumbledore qui me l'a annoncé.  
J'y suis allé, un soir, au manoir, j'ai entendu mon père parler avec Crabbe et Goyle père, il leur disait que c'est lui qui a fait ça, pour la punir et de nous avoir trahit en allant avec un autre, qui plus est un bon, et d'attendre son enfant. Mère a perdu le bébé et qu'elle est toujours entre la vie et la mort.  
J'ai beau m'appeler Malfoy, être froid et distant avec les gens, mais j'ai un cœur, et savoir qu'il a fait ça à ma mère et à mon petit frère ou sœur me fait mal.  
  
Puis je suis retourner à Poudlard, et j'ai continuer à être comme toujours, alors qu'au fond de moi ça a changé. Juste avant de revenir, j'ai parlé avec mon cher Père, et il m a dit qu'aux vacances de décembre je rejoindrai les rangs de Lord Voldemort, que oui il avait fait ça à Mère et qu'elle ne méritait plus de vivre. La je l'ai définitivement haï !  
  
Et maintenant je suis là, à cette fenêtre, dans ma chambre avec ses ronfleurs qui me dégoûte, et j'en viens à me demander comment l'espace d'un jour j'ai pu être fier de mon père, il est au pied de son foutu Lord, carrément à genoux ! Et il veut ça pour moi ?!  
Je dois l'avouer ça me fout les boules toutes ses histoires ! OK ! Je n'aime pas les moldus et les sangs de bourbes, mais je trouve quand même que passer son temps à faire joujou en les tuant alors que l'on peut faire des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes et sans être aux pied d'un espèce de singlé !  
Et j'avoue aussi avoir la trouille de lui ! Putain Draco ! Tu ne dois pas avoir peur ! Et tu te soumettras non plus pas ! T'es un Malfoy, un vrai pas comme ton père et les vrais on se soumet pas !  
  
Je vais écrire une lettre à mon père en lui expliquant clairement se que je pense, et que j'ai l'intension de rejoindre le camp de Potter, he oui ! Qui aurai cru ça une jour hein ?! Pas moi y a encore 4 mois au plus !  
Mais aujourd'hui tout a changé ! Si je le haïssais c'est parce qu'il m a humilier dans le Poudlard Express la première année quand j'ai voulu être ami avec lui, Ok j'avoue, il était avec Weasley et je ne les supporte pas !  
Je l'ai donc critiqué et Harry n'a pas aimé…  
Alors depuis on se fait une éternelle guerre…  
Et c'est vrai que c'est aussi parce que mon cher Père le voulait. Vous vous imaginez même pas à quelle point il haï Harry !  
  
Ainsi à plus 3 h 00 du matin, je me mis à écrire une lettre à mon Père :  
_"Père, Je vous écris pour vous dire que je ne rentrerai pas pour ses vacances. Je ne serai pas un esclave au service d'un espèce de con, entrain de lui lécher les bottes. Je ferais en sorte que vous n'approchiez plus de Mère, vous êtes quelqu'un d'abject ! Je vais même vous avouez une chose : Je vais rejoindre le bon côté, je vais aller du côté de Harry Potter.  
Au revoir Père  
Draco"_  
  
Voilà, la lettre est partie, et la réponse n'a pas tardé ! Nous sommes maintenant au déjeuner, tiens le hibou de ma famille. Oh mais, il tient une beuglante ?! Je rêve ! Je suis obligé de l'ouvrir et devant tous le monde… Oh ! Merlin !  
- Oh, mon Drake, ton père t'envoie une beuglante ? Mais pourquoi ?! Mon pauvre !   
- Tais-toi un peu et laisse moi la paix Parkinson.   
Je me levais avec ma beuglante est sorti. Arriver dans le couloir je décidais de l'ouvrir…  
_"Draco, tu n'es plus mon fils ! Tu as fait ton choix et si je te croise et ça arrivera ! Je te tuerais comme je l'ai fait pour ta putain de mère et ton petit frère qui n'était pas de moi, même si pour elle ça n'a pas marché ! Tu n'es plus un Malfoy ! Et si tu veux allez batifolé avec ton grand amour, alors tu trouveras la mort, tout comme lui ! Ne remet jamais les pieds dans ma demeure !"_  
  
Mais il délire là ? Ok tout ça me plait ! Je ne suis plus son fils et lui mon père, ma mère et moi on est libre, là je commence à la comprendre, Merlin elle devait vivre l'enfer quand je n'étais pas là ! Mais par contre pourquoi avoir dit " Et si tu veux allez batifolé avec ton grand amour" ???  
Je ne suis pas amoureux de Potter ! J'ai juste dit que je voulais être dans son camp !  
- Tiens, Malfoy amoureux ?! Qui n'est plus le fils du grand Mangemort Lucius ?Me dit une voix sur un ton de surprise, et cette voix je la reconnais ! C'est Potter !   
  



	2. 2 Nouvelle amité?

L'union du Gyffindor et du Slytherin

**Discalmer:** Tous les presonnages appartiennent a J.K.Rowling, seule l'hisoire m'appartient :-)  
  


**Couples:** Draco/Harry & peut-être Ron/Hermione, ceci est une slash alors si ca vous plait pas lisez pas   
  
Je la classe R pour plus tard, au debut rien de trop hot, sur ce bonne lecture! :-)  
C'est mon premier Slash alors soié pas trop dur avec moi et rewiews!  
  


**2. Nouvelle amitié ?**  
  
POV Harry:  
Nous voici à moins de dix jours de noël, et cette année, cette si belle fête aura un goût amer, Sirius me manque beaucoup, et on a beau me répéter que ce n'est pas de ma faute, moi je m'en sens coupable. Mais il faut faire avec, et passer par dessus. Voldemort ne cesse de tuer des innocents, tant des Moldus que des sorciers, et moi qui suis là, à Poudlard protéger. J'ai pris des cours d'Occlumencie avec Dumbledore, maintenant, il ne peut plus lire en moi, et Ron et Hermione me soutiennent, tout comme les membres de L'Ordre, mais ce n'est pas comme Sirius…  
  
Petit à petit je remonte la pente, et la en ce déjeuner, je vois Malfoy recevoir une beuglante, tiens on dirai qu'il ne veut pas l'ouvrir devant les autres, en plus à ce que je vois elle vient de sa famille…Le voilà qui part avec et si je le suivais ?  
-Harry, où vas-tu ?  
-Je vais voir si j'arrive à savoir le contenu de sa beuglante à tout à l'heure Ron ! Me voilà sorti de la grande salle, une fois dans le couloir je le vois qui s'arrête et ouvre la beuglante, il ne m'as pas vu.   
_"Draco, tu n'es plus mon fils ! Tu as fait ton choix et si je te croise et ça arrivera ! Je te tuerais comme je l'ai fait pour ta putain de mère et ton petit frère qui n'était pas de moi, même si pour elle ça n'a pas marché ! Tu n'es plus un Malfoy ! Et si tu veux allez batifolé avec ton grand amour, alors tu trouveras la mort, tout comme lui ! Ne remet jamais les pieds dans ma demeure !"_  
  
Alors si on m'aurait dis que j'entendrais ça un jour, j'aurais répondu à la personne qu'elle est folle !   
Lucius Malfoy ne veut plus de son fils ? Mais pourquoi ? Il veut le tuer ? Il a failli tuer sa mère et son petit frère qui n'était pas de lui ?! Et Malfoy est amoureux ?! Ok ! je veux bien que ses temps il aie changer et qu'il fasse moins chier, pour moi, mais pas pour Ron et Hermione, mais de là à ne plus vouloir son père… Et quel choix il a fait ?!   
-Tiens, Malfoy amoureux ?! Qui n'est plus le fils du grand Mangemort Lucius ? Lui dis-je à moitié assommer par ce que je viens d'entendre.   
Il n'a pas l'aire de trop apprécier, on dirai qu'il est énervé et triste.   
-Ca ne te regarde pas Potter, tu te crois encore une fois un Saint et venir sauver les âmes en détresse ?   
-Très bien ! Si tu le prends comme ça ! Le Saint va aller aider quelqu'un d'autre ! En espérant que ton père ne te tue pas, vu que tu veux te débrouiller seul ! Moi qui croyais que t'avais juste un peu changer et ben je me plante !   
Non mais pour qui il se prend ?! Pour Malfoy ! Oui, c'est normal, il a toujours été comme ça, puisque ça lui plait, qu'il se débrouille, je le laisse planté la, il me regarde bizarrement.   
  
POV Draco : Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?! Il a du tout entendre ! Il ne peut pas rester tranquillement assis à sa table de foutu Gryffindor ?! Comme si j'avais besoin qu'il se mêle de mes problèmes de famille, oui je veux être de son côté mais sans parler de ma vie familiale et voilà que là il entend tout!  
-Ca ne te regarde pas Potter, tu te crois encore une fois un Saint et venir sauver les âmes en détresse ?   
-Très bien ! Si tu le prends comme ça ! Le Saint va aller aider quelqu'un d'autre ! En espérant que ton père ne te tue pas, vu que tu veux te débrouiller seul ! Moi qui croyais que t'avais juste un peu changer et ben je me plante !   
Merde, voilà qu'il se tire, Merlin ! J'ai pas pu lui causer, c'est pas grave je le ferai plus tard.  
  
La journée se déroule comme d'habitude, le soir, je vais assez tôt dans la chambre pour réfléchir un peu, pourquoi Lucius a dit _" Et si tu veux allez batifolé avec ton grand amour"_, je ne suis pas amoureux de Potter ! Je veux juste être dans son camp ! Et puis quoi encore ? Ok je veux bien reconnaître que j'aime autant les filles que les mecs, mais pas lui ! Il se croit si obligé d'aider tout le monde alors qu'on ne lui demande rien ! Avec ses deux amis qui le collent comme une sensu ! Tiens en parlant d'amis, voilà mes deux sensu à moi ! Crabbe et Goyle ! Franchement je le reconnais, Potter à plus de chance que moi pour les amis, c'est aussi une des raisons qui m'a fait, pendant des années, faire la guerre avec lui. Bon je reviens à mon cher père. Pourquoi a-t-il dit ça ? Ce pourrait-il que j'aime Potter ? Impossible ! Je n'ai jamais aimer personne, sauf ma mère, elle je la respecte ! Mais ce pourrait-il que j'aie un quelconque désir pour lui ? Non ! NON ! Je vais sortir m'aérer un peu…  
  
POV Harry :  
  
Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète pour Malfoy ? Si il a des problèmes, qu'il se débrouille ! Après tout ! Qui donc est-ce que Malfoy aime ? J'ai cru entendre lui ? Donc se serait un mec ? Ce pourrait-il qu'il aime les hommes ? Il est vrai que je me suis aperçu après l'histoire Chang que je préfère les hommes, mais je ne l'ai dit à personne et ne veut pas l'admettre en quelque sorte, et je me demande si je commence pas à perdre les pédales au niveau Malfoy… Le stress de ses mois me rend fou je crois ! Je vais aller m'aérer un moment, ça me fera du bien.  
  
Je me dirige vers le lac, j'aime bien y aller quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir et que je me sens un peu triste à cause de ce qui c'est passé avec Sirius…  
Je suis là assis au bord du lac, la ou se tenait ma mère quand elle était à Poudlard et que mon père faisait son intéressant. J'en ai marre. Tous les gens que j'aime meurt à cause de moi, mes parents, Sirius… Si ça continue ça va être Ron ou Hermione, je ne veux pas qu'il leurs arrivent quelques choses, je ne retiens plus mes larmes et me mets a pleurer.   
  
Ça doit faire un bon moment que je pleur comme ça quand je sens quelqu'un se poser à coté de moi, je regarde.  
-Malfoy !   
-Ben quoi ? Oui moi ! On dirai que tu vois un fantôme... Il me dit ça avec de l'amusement, mais tous d'un coup il devient sérieux… Qu'est ce que tu fou à 2h00 du matin dehors au bord du lac a pleurer ?  
-Ça ne te regarde pas ! Et toi alors tu fais quoi ?  
-Moi je suis préfet je te rappel, donc j'ai le droit d'être dehors et de surveiller et toi tu ne devrait pas être là !   
-Oué ! C'est ça, va-y amène moi vers Rogue pour dire que je fais une ballade nocturne, j'en ai rien a foutre !  
J'en ai marre pour une fois, il n'aurait pas pu être moins con ? Non bien sûr, il essayera toujours de me faire chier ! C'est son passe temps favoris ! Mais pourquoi il ne répond pas en faite ? Hey ! Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ?  
-Malfoy ?! Qu'est-ce t'as a me regarder comme ça ?  
-Rien ! Je vais te dire quelque chose Potter, pour une fois je ne suis pas venu te faire chier, je voulais juste être tranquille et me balader pour réfléchir a quelques petites choses. Et je t'ai vu près du lac entrain de pleurer c'est tout ! Je ne vais pas aller te dénoncer car j'ai à te parler. Je rêve là ou quoi ?! Il veut me causer ! Et en plus il me parle normalement !  
-Va-y je t'écoute…  
-Bon, je crois qu'on es mal parti y a 6 ans, j'ai changé depuis et réalisé certaines choses, tu sais ce que mon père prévoyait pour moi ? Etre Mangemort, moi je n'ai pas envie de lécher les bottes de personne et surtout pas de Tu-sais-qui ! Je veux venir dans ton camp. Attention ! ça ne veut pas dire que je vais te lécher les bottes à toi ou à Dumbledore, je ne le ferai pour personne !   
Non d'une chouette ! Si je m'y attendais à celle là !  
- Ok, je vois, alors je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça, mais je te fais confiance, mais par sécurité, demain nous irons voir Dumbledore pour lui causer. Mais dit moi, ce n'est pas la seule raison qui te pousse, qu'est-ce que ta mère a fait ?  
-Elle a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre quand il était à Azkaban. Moi j'étais pas contant, mais quand j'ai appris se que mon père à fait, il a essayé de la tué, elle et le bébé qu'elle attendait. J'ai un cœur tout de même et je n'ai pas aimé ça, je ne me rendais pas compte que mon père lui a fait la vie dure toutes ses années, et moi j'obéissais à mon père comme un esclave !   
Ce que j'apprenais est ignoble ! Comment peut-on faire ça à une femme et à son bébé ! Et je découvrais un Draco avec un cœur, un Draco qui avait une larme sur la joue, qu'il est beau quand il ne fait pas ses têtes !  
-Cet ignoble ce qu'il a fait ! Quand nous irons parler au directeur, nous nous arrangerons pour mettre ta mère en sécurité, ainsi il ne lui arrivera rien du tout, et je te propose une chose. Ami ?  
Je ne crois même pas à la phrase que je viens de lui sortir ! Bien sur qu'il va refuser !   
-Ami. Me répond-il avec un sourire et une main qui se tant pour sceller l'amitié.   
-Ami. Draco, je crois qu'on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms, qui aimes-tu ? Il va falloir que tu nous dise le nom de ton amoureux, vu que ton père a dit que lui aussi mourrait ?   
Je le vois devenir encore plus blanc que d'habitude.   
-Qui te dis que c'est un mec ?! Et non je ne te le dirai pas, ou pas pour l'instant !   
-Qui me le dis ? Je ne suis pas sourd ! Lui, c'est un mot utiliser pour désigner une fille maintenant ? Lui dis-je amuser.   
-Ne rigole pas avec ça, je ne suis même pas sur moi-même, c'est mon père qui m'a dit cela alors même que je n'y voyais même pas ! Bon, je vais me coucher. Ne reste pas trop dehors, tu vas prendre froid sinon !  
-Merci à toi aussi ! Pour ce qui est de prendre froid, je ne crois pas que quelqu'un en souffrira !   
A ce moment la il commençait à s'éloigner, mais je l'entendis quand même dire tout doucement _"moi"_  
  
Alors? Donnez-moi vos avis, je ne sais pas se que vous en pensez...A très bientôt pour la suite!   
  



	3. 3 Explications

L'union du Gyffindor et du Slytherin

**Discalmer:** Tous les presonnages appartiennent a J.K.Rowling, seule l'hisoire m'appartient :-)  
  


**Couples:** Draco/Harry & peut-être Ron/Hermione, ceci est une slash alors si ca vous plait pas lisez pas   
  
Je la classe R pour plus tard, au debut rien de trop hot, sur ce bonne lecture! :-)  
C'est mon premier Slash alors soié pas trop dur avec moi et rewiews!  
  
**Rewiews:**  
  
**Syeda:** Et bien voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira?  
**Nahamy:** Voilà, tu as vu comment a réagit notre cher Harry et j'espère que la suite te plaira à toi aussi!  
  


**3. Réactions**  
  
POV Draco :  
  
Ah ! Ce que j'aime bien être dehors et me balader quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Et là, j'ai plusieurs raisons et des bonnes, qu'est ce que je vais devenir maintenant que mon père ne me veut plus et que je veux l'oublier ? Oui j'ai fait en sorte que mon père ne puisse pas toucher à mon compte à Gingotts, mais ma mère, qui est encore à Sainte Mangouste ? Est-elle plus en danger en étant dans le coma ou quand elle se réveillera ? Je ne sais pas où je pourrais la mettre en sécurité, mais ce qui est sûr, c est que Lucius va essayer de lui faire du mal… A moi aussi d'ailleurs ! Je vais faire quoi à la fin de cette année ? Me trouver un petit appartement pour moi et ma mère ? Avec son copain ? Ça fais un bon moment que je marche je ne sais trop où, et voilà que je me mets à entendre des pleurs près du lac, je vais aller voir qui est le pleurnicheur.  
Potter ?! Tiens, je ne pensais même plus à ça, est-ce que j'attends un moment et vais lui demander de m'aider ? Et quoi lui dire de ces histoires ? En plus je suis entrain de ressentir un truc bizarre là !  
Je suis triste de le voir pleurer comme ça, je pensais que tout allait bien pour lui… Ce pourrait-il que mon père ait eu raison ? Si j'analyse tout depuis le début voyons voir :  
° Il a des amis, ok une sang de bourbe et un Weasley, que je n'aime pas vraiment, déjà par leurs statuts et parce que eux sont vraiment des vrais amis, pas comme Crabbe et Goyle, qui eux ne pensent qu'a manger !  
° Parce qu'il 'a envoyer balader dans le train la première année devant tout le wagon, et que je suis un Malfoy et j'aime pas ça ! Que je lui en ai voulu mais a mort ! Et si je lui en voulait peut-être parce que je voulais m'entendre bien avec lui ?  
° Et surtout, j'ai écoutais mon cher père et il voulait que je lui fasse la guerre.  
Je crois que je commence à comprendre que je l'apprécie plus que ce que je ne le voudrais et que c'est pour ces raisons que je le fais chier, une manière de ne pas me l'avouer…  
Bon, ça fait un bon moment que je me parle à moi-même et qu'il est là à chialer ! Je vais le rejoindre.   
  
Je vais m'assoire gentiment à coté de lui et le voilà qui me regarde surpris de me voir là.   
-Malfoy !   
Il est con ou quoi ? C'est pas Merlin !  
-Ben quoi ? Oui moi ! On dirai que tu vois un fantôme... Il me fais trop rire des fois, il peut-être trop stupide ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fou là en faite ?  
- Qu'est ce que tu fou à 2h00 du matin dehors au bord du lac a pleurer ?  
-Ça ne te regarde pas ! Et toi alors tu fais quoi ?  
Il est vraiment con, moi contrairement à lui je suis préfet ! >br> -Moi je suis préfet je te rappel, donc j'ai le droit d'être dehors et de surveiller et toi tu ne devrait pas être là !   
-Oué ! C'est ça, va-y amène moi vers Rogue pour dire que je fais une ballade nocturne, j'en ai rien a foutre !  
Il est vraiment pas mal quand il s'énerve, et je ne l'ai jamais vu ou plutôt entendu dire qu'il en avait rien a foutre de se faire attraper ! Ça doit vraiment mal aller ! J'ai trop envie de l'aider, je n'aime pas voir des larmes dans ses yeux d'un vert émeraudes. Arg ! Je devient fou ça y est ! Et pourquoi je le vois aussi triste après cette phrase que je viens de dire ?  
  
-Malfoy ?! Qu'est-ce t'as a me regarder comme ça ?  
Il me fait remettre les pieds sur terre ! J'étais vraiment plus là ! -Rien ! Je vais te dire quelque chose Potter, pour une fois je ne suis pas venu te faire chier, je voulais juste être tranquille et me balader pour réfléchir a quelques petites choses. Et je t'ai vu près du lac entrain de pleurer c'est tout ! Je ne vais pas aller te dénoncer car j'ai à te parler. Il a l'aire surpri de ce que je viens de lui dire ? Y a quoi de si surprenant dans ce que j'ai dit ?! Que je veux me balader ?  
-Va-y je t'écoute…  
Oh ! Il veut m'écouter ! Il ne va pas essayer de me battre ! Et en plus il n'a pas l'aire d'être près à me bondir de rage dessus ! Bon je vais lui avouer certaines choses, ah non ! En tout cas pas ce que je commence à comprendre ! ça JAMAIS !   
-Bon, je crois qu'on es mal parti y a 6 ans, j'ai changé depuis et réalisé certaines choses, tu sais ce que mon père prévoyait pour moi ? Etre Mangemort, moi je n'ai pas envie de lécher les bottes de personne et surtout pas de Tu-sais-qui ! Je veux venir dans ton camp. Attention ! ça ne veut pas dire que je vais te lécher les bottes à toi ou à Dumbledore, je ne le ferai pour personne !   
Waou ! Il a l'aire tellement surpri ! Faudrait prendre une photo ! C'est mémorable ! On dirai qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je dise ça, et dans un sens je le comprend !  
-Ok, je vois, alors je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça, mais je te fais confiance, mais par sécurité, demain nous irons voir Dumbledore pour lui causer. Mais dit moi, ce n'est pas la seule raison qui te pousse, qu'est-ce que ta mère a fait ?  
Oh par Merlin ? J'ai bien entendu ?! Il a dit qu'on allait aller causer à ce vieux fou ? Bon si c'est pour qu'il me croie, alors on fera avec.   
Mais quoi répondre pour ma mère? C'est disons un peu priver je trouve… Mais je n'en ai causer à personne et je pense pouvoir avoir confiance en lui  
-Elle a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre quand il était à Azkaban. Moi j'étais pas contant, mais quand j'ai appris se que mon père à fait, il a essayé de la tué, elle et le bébé qu'elle attendait. J'ai un cœur tout de même et je n'ai pas aimé ça, je ne me rendais pas compte que mon père lui a fait la vie dure toutes ses années, et moi j'obéissais à mon père comme un esclave !   
Il a l'aire choquer, et le terme est faible ! Là je peux le comprendre, moi-même, ça me rend malheureux, oh non ! Une larme coule sur ma joue, pourvu qu'il ne la remarque pas…  
-Cet ignoble ce qu'il a fait ! Quand nous irons parler au directeur, nous nous arrangerons pour mettre ta mère en sécurité, ainsi il ne lui arrivera rien du tout, et je te propose une chose. Ami ?  
Quoi ?! Il m'a demandé si je voulais être son ami ?! Je n'en reviens pas ! Bien sûr ! Et en plus il veut qu'on mette ma Mère en sécurité ? Oh !  
-Ami. Lui répond-je avec un sourire et une main qui se tant pour sceller l'amitié.   
-Ami. Draco, je crois qu'on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms, qui aimes-tu ? Il va falloir que tu nous dises le nom de ton amoureux, vu que ton père a dit que lui aussi mourrait ?   
Quoi ! Comment fait-il pour savoir que c'est un mec ?! Aurait-il compris ?! Non, je préfère voir si j'ai pas mal entendu et nier me semble bien !  
-Qui te dis que c'est un mec ?! Et non je ne te le dirai pas, ou pas pour l'instant !   
-Qui me le dis ? Je ne suis pas sourd ! Lui, c'est un mot utiliser pour désigner une fille maintenant ? Je déteste cette aire amuser qu'il prend ! Ce n'est pas marrant !  
-Ne rigole pas avec ça, je ne suis même pas sur moi-même, c'est mon père qui m'a dit cela alors même que je n'y voyais même pas ! Bon, je vais me coucher. Ne reste pas trop dehors, tu vas prendre froid sinon !  
-Merci à toi aussi ! Pour ce qui est de prendre froid, je ne crois pas que quelqu'un en souffrira !   
Pourquoi il dit ça ? Il doit vraiment mal aller pourtant, c'est plus fort que moi je lui répond tout doucement plus pour moi-même que pour lui un "moi"  
  
Je suis dans ma chambre et j'espère juste une chose, qu'il n'ait pas entendu ce moi. J'étais déjà assez éloigner, il n'a rien du entendre et tant mieux !   
Non, il ne sera pas ce que je ressens, il en ai hors de question ! Car je crois vraiment tomber amoureux de lui ! Arg, quand j'y pense ! Je crois qu'il est temps que je dorme, sinon demain ça va pas aller en cours !  
  
POV Harry : Moi ?! J'ai rêver ou quoi ? J'en suis pas sûr de ce que j'ai entendu, mais bon, je suis tellement fatiguer.   
Le matin je me réveille, encore plus fatiguer que si je n'avais pas dormi, il n'est pas encore l'heure, alors je décide d'aller voir Dumbledore pour lui expliquer ce qui s'est passer hier soir.  
J'ai eu de la chance, il était lui aussi déjà réveillé. Je lui es raconté en gros ce qui c'est passer et que je voulais être sûr que ce que Malfoy disait est vrai, même si dans le fond, je le crois, il m'a alors dit qu'il allait mettre un sort de façon à savoir si Draco dit la vérité. Je devais venir avec lui juste après le déjeuner.   
  
Le voilà qui entre dans la Grande Salle, il a l'aire fatiguer, lui aussi à du mal dormir ! Il ne dit rien à Hermione et Ron, tient, en parlant d'eux ! Il va falloir que je leur raconte, mais pas tout de suite. Je crois que ça va être dur, surtout pour Ron, il n'arrive déjà pas à ce déclarer a Hermione, alors comment il va réagir à ça !  
-Bonjour Harry.   
-Bonjour Hermione, alors comment vas-tu ?   
-Oh ça va, tu as vu comme Malfoy ne nous a rien dit ? Tu crois que la beuglante à quelque chose à voir ? As-tu entendu ce qu'il y avait dedans ?   
Ah ! Hermione ! Tu n'oublies jamais rien ! Malheureusement pour moi !   
-Oui, mais je vous le dirais plus tard si ça vous gêne pas ?   
-Non, c'est bon, de toute façon je sais que tu nous le diras quand tu le voudras.   
Elle est super cette fille ! Elle a une de ses compréhensions ! Si je ne commençais pas aimer Malfoy, je crois qu'elle serait sur la liste. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Elle est a Ron et à personne d'autre !   
-Mais Harry ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous le dire tout de suite ? En plus je suis sûr que Malfoy prépare un mauvais coup !   
-RON WEASLEY ! Laisse-le tranquille, et pourquoi tu crois tout le temps qu'il prépare un mauvais coup ?   
-Mais Hermione c'…  
-CHUT !   
Merci Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que Ron peut-être si embétant des fois ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi toi aussi t'as envie de sortir avec lui !  
  
Malfoy ce lève, c'est le moment, personne ne s'aperçoit qu'on part en même temps.   
Je l'arête dans le couloir.   
-Malfoy !   
-Harry ?!   
Tiens, il a retenu ce que je lui es dit hier soir, ça fais plaisir à savoir qu'il est pas si boucher que ça !   
-Le directeur nous attend  
-Quoi maintenant ?   
-Oui, tout de suite, tu viens ou reste planter la ?   
Nous partîmes vers le bureau sans faire de bruit et sans parler.   
Dumbledore était en effet entrain de nous attendre.   
-Draco, Harry, asseyez vous donc.   
Nous prîmes place chaqu'un dans un fauteuil.   
-Harry m'as raconté que tu voulais te joindre à nous, et ce qui es arriver à ta Mère.   
-Oui, je souhaiterai me joindre à vous je n'ai pas envie de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort et mon père ne me considère plus comme son fils et inversement. Cela me satisfait, mais comme Harry vous l'a raconter il a fait des choses à ma mère, et j'ai peur pour elle et aussi pour moi.   
J'avais l'égerment l'impression que de nous avouer qu'il avait peur l'embetait.   
-Pour ce qui est de ta mère, je me suis renseigner sur son état et il semblerai qu'elle se oit justement réveiller cette nuit. Des qu'elle pourra quitter Sainte Mangouste, elle viendra nous rejoindre à Poudlard où elle sera en sécurité.   
-Oh ! Merci Monsieur !   
Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux je crois, ça me faisait plaisir de voir que tout le monde peut changer et qu'il disait la vérité.   
-Je voudrais pourtant, encore vous demander une petite chose.   
-Oui Monsieur ?   
-Qui est la personne que vous aimez ? Ce n'est pas que je veuille me mêler de votre vie mais il est n'est pas en sécurité d'après se que m'a dit Harry.   
-Il ? Oh ! Harry a du vous dire que c'était il mais ce n'est pas un garçon…  
BIPPP  
-Mais, qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit professeur ?   
-Oh ! Rien Draco, c'est juste une alarme pour me dire quand j'ai du courrier. Continue  
-Voui, donc c'est une fille, et   
BIPP  
- Ne t'en occupe plus. C'est normal  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je crois qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. En tout cas il ne croyait pas ce que lui disait le directeur.   
- Je ne souhaite pas dévoiler le nom de cette fille BIPP pour l'instant en tout cas, car je ne crois pas qu'elle soie BIPP en danger.   
- Très bien, peux tu me laisser avec Harry une minute ? Nous nous reparlerons pus tard. Au revoir Draco.   
- Au revoir Professeur.   
  
Une fois parti, le professeur me causa et me dit qu'il nous avait dit la vérité, que l'alarme était le signale si il mentait, je m'en doutais !   
-Mais il est vrai que le jeune Malfoy ne dit pas la vérité sur la prétendue fille, je crois qu'il n'a pas envie que l'on apprenne le nom de se garçon qu'il aime. Et j'ai cru comprendre que tu as décidé d'être ami avec lui ? Se sera bien pour les maisons Slytherin et Gryffindor.   
-Oui je veux bien être ami avec lui, BIPPPP   
Foutu alarme ! Elle est valable pour moi ! Et le voilà qui me regarde d'un air amuser ! Il a du comprendre ! Quelle chance j'ai !   
-Tu disais ?   
-Et si cela peut-être bénéfique pour nos deux maisons, mais je doute que les Slytherin apprécient vraiment.   
-Nous verrons cela ! Aller va rejoindre Draco ! Vous allez être en retard pour vos cours. -Au revoir professeur !   
Je mettrai ma main a couper qu'il sait que j'aime Draco ! Tiens en parlant de lui, il m'attend en bas des escaliers.  
  
Voilà le chapitre 3 est finit! J'attend vos petites rewiews, alors dites moi se que vous en pensez!  
  
  



	4. 4 Il faut qu'on parle

L'union du Gyffindor et du Slytherin

**Discalmer:** Tous les presonnages appartiennent a J.K.Rowling, seule l'hisoire m'appartient :-)  
  


**Couples:** Draco/Harry & peut-être Ron/Hermione, ceci est une slash alors si ca vous plait pas lisez pas   
  
Je la classe R pour plus tard, au debut rien de trop hot, sur ce bonne lecture! :-)  
C'est mon premier Slash alors soié pas trop dur avec moi et rewiews!  
  
  


**4. Il faut qu'on parle**  
  
POV Draco :   
  
Je me réveille et m'aperçois que j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche ! - Putain ! C'est nouveau ! Le voilà qui me fait de l'effet ! Plus tard, après être calmer, je vais dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner, en y entrant, je tombe sur Granger et Weasley, je ne leur dit rien, déjà parce que j'aime Harry et parce que si je veux une chance d'être accepter parmi les bons, il faut que je fasse l'effort…  
Je m'assois à ma table, bien sûr comme d'hab, Parkinson vient me faire chier !   
A la table des Gryffindors, je vois Harry parler avec ses amis.  
- RON WEASLEY   
Merlin ! Il a encore fait quoi ce Weasley pour énerver Granger ? De toute façon faut toujours qu'il fasse chier !   
Je me lève est sort de la Grande Salle quand quelqu'un m'appel, je reconnais tout de suite cette voix, c est Harry !   
- Malfoy !   
- Harry ?!   
Contrairement à lui je l'appel par son prénom, il a oublié que c'est lui qui me l'a proposé hier soir ou quoi ?!  
- Le directeur nous attend  
- Quoi maintenant ?   
- Oui, tout de suite, tu viens ou reste planter la ?   
Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bureau sans faire de bruit et sans parler.   
Dumbledore était en effet entrain de nous attendre.   
- Draco, Harry, asseyez vous donc.   
Nous prîmes place chaqu'un dans un fauteuil.   
- Harry m'as raconté que tu voulais te joindre à nous, et ce qui es arriver à ta Mère.   
Ben, il oublie rien lui quand il raconte les choses ! Sauf de dire qu'il a des envies d'attraper la mort ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je me décide a raconter à ce vieux fou la vérité.  
- Oui, je souhaiterai me joindre à vous je n'ai pas envie de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort et mon père ne me considère plus comme son fils et inversement. Cela me satisfait, mais comme Harry vous l'a raconter il a fait des choses à ma mère, et j'ai peur pour elle et aussi pour moi.   
Merlin ! C'est tellement humiliant pour moi de dire que j'ai peur ! Même si c'est vrai !   
- Pour ce qui est de ta mère, je me suis renseigner sur son état et il semblerai qu'elle se soit justement réveiller cette nuit. Des qu'elle pourra quitter Sainte Mangouste, elle viendra nous rejoindre à Poudlard où elle sera en sécurité.   
QUOI ?! Elle va mieux ?! Oh j'ai jamais été aussi heureux ! Et elle va venir ici ? Je suis au comble de la joie !   
-Oh ! Merci Monsieur !   
- Je voudrais pourtant, encore vous demander une petite chose.   
Attention, ça sent mauvais là, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un pressentiment !   
- Oui Monsieur ?   
- Qui est la personne que vous aimez ? Ce n'est pas que je veuille me mêler de votre vie mais il est n'est pas en sécurité d'après se que m'a dit Harry.   
Ben non ! Vraiment c'est pas se mêler de ma vie privée…Non franchement ! En plus cet andouille de Harry a dit que c'était IL ! Je vais nier, là c'est sûr !   
- Il ? Oh ! Harry a du vous dire que c'était il mais ce n'est pas un garçon…  
BIPPP  
Mais ?! C'est quoi ce truc ?! Pourquoi ça fait ce bruit ?!   
- Mais, qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit professeur ?   
- Oh ! Rien Draco, c'est juste une alarme pour me dire quand j'ai du courrier. Continue  
- Voui, donc c'est une fille, et   
BIPP  
MAIS CA ME FAIT CHIER !  
- Ne t'en occupe plus. C'est normal  
Je ne le crois vraiment quand il dit que c'est pour le courrier, j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est un signal pour quand quelqu'un ment ! Mais je continuer le jeu.  
- Je ne souhaite pas dévoiler le nom de cette fille BIPP pour l'instant en tout cas, car je ne crois pas qu'elle soie BIPP en danger.   
Foutu bruit de merde !   
- Très bien, peux tu me laisser avec Harry une minute ? Nous nous reparlerons pus tard. Au revoir Draco.   
- Au revoir Professeur.   
  
Je sais que ce machin était là pour savoir si je disais la vérité ou non ! Bon, je vais attendre Potter ici. Je me demande ce qu'ils se disent. Je suppose que le vieux doit lui dire il ment pour la fille… Qu'est-ce que ça peut m'énerver ! Tiens, le voilà qui descend, il est quand même pas mal ! Beaux yeux, bon les cheveux en désordre ça lui va pas mal non plus ! Et il a l'aire bien foutu au corps, je me demande si elle est… NON ! Arête de regarde cette chose ! Il va encore le voir sinon !  
  
POV Harry :   
  
Il est vraiment pas mal ! Le seul problème avec lui, en faite y en a 2 ou 3, c'est qu'il ne sourit quasi jamais ! Il fait toujours des mimiques, et il en merde les autres !   
Sinon, physiquement il est pas mal, quoique je le verrais mieux sans gel dans les cheveux, ça serait plus disons sexy ! A ce propos pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ?   
- Draco ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?   
- Mum ? Oh je …je me demandais ce que t'as dis Dumbledore…  
Menteur ! Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça se voit qu'il ment, peut-être parce qu'il rougit. NON ! Je n'y crois pas ! Malfoy rougir ?!   
- Il a juste voulu me dire que c'était bien qu'on s'entende bien pour nos deux maisons.   
Il a l'aire soulager.  
- Je crois qu'il se trompe, les autres Slytherin ne vont pas être contant !   
- Tu as raison. J'imagine déjà ça !   
Il se mit à rire, d'un rire franc. Il est vraiment différent !   
- Pourquoi tu as menti ?   
Oh il devient tout pâle soudainement !   
- Moi ?! Mais quand ?   
- Oh aller, tu le sais très bien ! L'alarme ! C'était pour savoir si tu disais la vérité ! Alors c'est bien un mec que tu aimes ? Tu es gay toi ?   
- A ta surprise, non. Je suis bi, et si j'aime un garçon de cette école qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Harry ? Serai tu prétendant ?   
Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès !   
- Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! Moi gay ?! Et toi qui plus est ?   
Le voilà qui sourit ! Le comble ! Oui peut-être il sourit car il a vu que je rougis !   
- Bon, je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller en cours. On se retrouve à 00h00 près du lac ?   
- Oui à ce soir, bonne journée.   
- A toi aussi !   
  
La journée ce déroule normalement et le soir venu, alors que Ron est allé se coucher, je me décide à causer à Hermione.   
- Que ce passe-t-il Hermione ?   
- C'est Ron, tu crois vraiment que j'ai une chance avec lui ? Il ne me dit rien de tous ça !   
Ron, n'a encore rien dit ! Quel enfoiré !   
- Je te dis qu'il va le faire, il est un peu trop timide je crois.   
- Merci Harry, et toi avec lui ?   
Hein ?! Elle est folle LUI ?!   
- Comment ça avec lui ?! Je ne suis pas gay ! Et je ne veux pas de Ron !   
- Imbécile ! Je sais que tu ne veux pas Ron ! Je te parle de Malfoy !   
Mais comment elle a fait pour savoir ça ?!   
- Je sais a quoi tu penses Harry, tu te demande comment je fais pour savoir ?   
- Oui je me demande bien ou tu vas chercher ses drôles d'idées !   
- Peut-être parce que de un : tu nous as pas dit le contenu de sa beuglante tout de suite, que se matin tu l'as suivit, oui je vous ai vu sortir en même temps. Et que j'ai bien vu ta tête pendant toute la journée.   
Comment ça ma tête ?! Bah, c'est vrai que quand il est proche je ne suis plus présent mais quand même !   
- Et j'allais oublier ! Qu'il est venu me parler, ne t'inquiète pas ! Il vouait faire la paix avec moi, il m'a raconté pour sa mère et m'a demander si tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie.  
Il a fais quoi ?! Je ne peux pas le croire, je dois m'assoire !   
- Alors tu sais qu'il est avec nous ? Ca ne te gêne pas ?   
- Non ça ne me gêne pas, après tous ce qu'il m'a dit. Et ça ne me dérange pas non plus qu'il t'aime et toi aussi  
Elle est formidable ! Franchement !   
- Ah ? Vraiment ? Le problème, c'est que ça me dérange moi !   
- Mais pourquoi ? C'est beau l'amour Harry ! Ne passe pas coté de ça ! Je sais se que je dis !   
- Peut-être, mais j'ai peur ! Et Ron ? Comment il va réagir ?! Et les autres et lui ?   
- Ron, je m'en occupe, je prends tout en mains ! Les autres ? Mais tu t'en fiches ! Enfin pourquoi toujours les autres et pas toi ?! Et lui ? Je crois qu'il t'aime mais ne veut pas le dire non plus…  
Elle a raison, mais j'ai quand même peur ! L'on continua a parlé un moment,de Draco et des BIPPS, de Ron et de comment il allait réagir, de elle et Ron, puis à 23h30 je lui avouait que j'avais rendez-vous et allait me préparer.   
  
  



	5. 5 Discussion

L'union du Gyffindor et du Slytherin

**Discalmer:** Tous les presonnages appartiennent a J.K.Rowling, seule l'hisoire m'appartient :-)  
  


**Couples:** Draco/Harry & peut-être Ron/Hermione, ceci est une slash alors si ca vous plait pas lisez pas   
  
Je la classe R pour plus tard, au debut rien de trop hot, sur ce bonne lecture! :-)  
C'est mon premier Slash alors soié pas trop dur avec moi et rewiews!  
  


**5. Discussion **  
  
POV Draco :   
  
-Draco ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?   
Oh là ! Il me fait sortir de mes rêves, tu crois franchement que je vais te le dire ? Non mais faut pas rêver non plus !  
-Mum ? Oh je …je me demandais ce que t'as dis Dumbledore…  
Et ça y est ! Je rougis à nouveau ! Merlin ! Ce n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy ! Et pourquoi il me regarde avec cette aire amuser ?  
-Il a juste voulu me dire que c'était bien qu'on s'entende bien pour nos deux maisons.   
Ah, j'ai cri qu'il allait me sortir un truc du genre t'as menti pour la fille ! Si ce n'est que ça ! Par contre, moi ça me dérange pas si non maisons s'entendent bien, mais je crois que faut pas trop rêver non plus !  
-Je crois qu'il se trompe, les autres Slytherin ne vont pas être contant !   
-Tu as raison. J'imagine déjà ça !   
Il me fait rire des fois, non franchement ! C'est vrai que j'imagine ça moi aussi et ça ne peut être que drôle !  
-Pourquoi tu as menti ?   
Ah ! Horreur ! La question qui tue ! Et la je fais quoi ? Nier, oui c'est bien !   
-Moi ?! Mais quand ?   
-Oh aller, tu le sais très bien ! L'alarme ! C'était pour savoir si tu disais la vérité ! Alors c'est bien un mec que tu aimes ? Tu es gay toi ?   
Ah non ! Faut pas exagérer ! J'aime aussi me faire des filles ! Et pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?! Et comme si je ne savais pas pour cette foutue alarme !  
-A ta surprise, non. Je suis bi, et si j'aime un garçon de cette école qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Harry ? Serai tu prétendant ?   
Pam ! En pleins dans le mille ! Il en reste sans voix !  
-Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! Moi gay ?! Et toi qui plus est ?   
Tiens le voilà qui rougis ! Il est quand même touchant quand il essaye de mentir…  
-Bon, je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller en cours. On se retrouve à 00h00 près du lac ?   
Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais envie de le dire, comme ça on pourrai causer de ses problèmes à lui. Ben oui quoi ! Je l'ai bien retrouvé entrain de pleurer au bord du lac cette nuit !  
-Oui à ce soir, bonne journée.   
-A toi aussi !   
  
Ma journée se passe assez bien, je suis toujours avec ses deux sangsues de Crabbe et Goyle et la pire des sensu j'ai nommé Parkinson me colle, sinon tout va bien !  
Pendant l'après-midi, alors que je suis seul à la bibliothèque, pour une fois, j'aperçois Granger. Ok je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment, mais je crois qu'il va falloir que je fasse des efforts pour pouvoir être de leur côté. Et puis, c'est une amie de Harry, et même si je ne veux pas qu'il sache, elle est quand même proche de lui. Je vais lui causer un peu ! Oh que ça demande un gros effort !  
-Granger !   
-Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?   
Ben, pourquoi elle s'énerve pas ? Bon elle a pas l'aire super heureuse mais d'habitude c'est pas comme ça.   
-Te causer, Harry ne vous a pas dit ?   
-Harry ?! Non il ne nous a rien dit, mais de quoi tu parles Malfoy ? Du fait que toi et Harry cacher quelque chose ?   
Hein, mais de quoi elle me parle elle ?! Et avec se sourire de conne qui Je-sais-tout !   
-Mais de quoi tu me parles Granger ? Harry ne vous a pas dit que j'avais rejoint votre camp ?   
Et que je suis passer au détecteur de Dumbledore se matin ?   
-Non ! Il ne nous a rien dit ! Tu es avec nous ?   
Elle a l'aire surprise, ce douterait-elle de quelque chose ?   
-Si je te le dis ! T'es bouchée ou quoi ? Bon alors je veux bien " essayer " de faire un effort avec toi et Weasley !   
-Toi ?! Essayer d'être plus amicale ?   
Non mais ! Elle me prend pour quelqu'un sans cœur et qui ne sait pas changer ou quoi ?   
-Oui t'as bien compris ! Si on est du même côté, vaut mieux essayer.   
Elle me regarde pensive…  
-Je vois, mais il n'y a pas une autre raison à ça ?   
A quoi elle fait allusion ? Non ! Pas à ce que je pense !   
- Tu fais allusion à quoi Granger ? Moi je vois rien d'autre !   
- A Harry!   
Arg! Non pas ça!   
-Et pendant qu'on y est, dis carrément que je viens te causer dans le but de savoir si Harry a une copine dans sa vie ?!   
Pourquoi elle sourit ! Et je suis un génie ! Je viens de lui demander un truc au quel elle va répondre alors qu'elle va pas penser que je l'ai fait exprès !   
-Non Malfoy, t'as toutes tes chances…  
-Arête de raconter n'importe quoi Granger !   
Elle m'agace celle-là !   
-Si tu veux, bon, je dois te laisser, j'ai du travail ! Bonne chance !   
Mais oui c'est ça ! Raconte n'importe quoi, de toute façon je ne VEUX pas sortir avec !   
Alors pourquoi lui avoir donner rendez vous se soir ? Oh la ferme !   
  
POV Harry :  
  
Il est minuit, j'ai un peu de retard, j'arrive au bord du lac, il est là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me fait bizarre de me retrouver là, avec lui…  
- Draco ?   
- Harry, tu es venu ?   
- Oui, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?   
- Je voulais qu'on cause  
De quoi il veut me parler ? Oh non ! Pas de ça, je ne suis pas prêt !   
-Et de quoi ?   
-De hier soir, de toi, et de moi…  
Ah ! Non ! Non d'une chouette ! Pourquoi il faut toujours que ça m'arrive !   
- Harry, pourquoi tu pleurais ?   
Ha ! Je comprends, c'est de ça qu'il veut parler, dois-je lui dire ou non ? Lui m'a confier des choses privées…  
-C'est à cause de mon parrain, Sirius Black  
. -C'était ton parrain ? Je savais par mon père que c'est un membre de l'Ordre, mais je ne savais pas qu'il était ton parrain  
-Oui… Il l'était, et je me sens responsable de sa mort.   
-Mais pourquoi ? Que c'est-il passé ? Je ne l'ai jamais su, vu que mon père a été à Azkaban cette nuit là.   
Je ne me rappelais même plus que c'était cette nuit là qu'il avait été attrapé ! En tout cas, chose étonnante Draco n'a pas le moindre son étrange, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est naturelle ! -Bellatrix, l'a fait passé à travers un voile, il a basculé dans une sorte de voile. Ce qui sait passer ? Je vois se que Voldemort voit, et il s'en ai aperçu…  
C'est ainsi que je lui est tout raconté, j'avais confiance en lui. Bien sûr j'ai gardé la prophétie pour moi.   
-Je n'imaginais pas ça. Mais tu n'es pas responsable, il s'est servit de toi pour t'avoir, et c'est Bellatrix qui lui a infligé ça et pas toi.   
Il peut être vraiment sympathique à des moments. Nous sommes rester encore un bon moment à parler de ma vie et lui de la sienne. Puis je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça mais je lui dit qu'Hermione m'avait causé.  
-Ah, et elle t'as dit quoi ?   
Il avait l'air légèrement inquiet.   
-Que tu lui avais proposé de faire une sorte de paix, vu que l'on ai du même côté.   
Là il était soulager. Malfoy avec se genre de tête, c'est très marrant !   
-Oui, c'est vrai, il me semble logique.   
-Dit moi, pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous donner le nom de se garçon ?   
Il pâlit.   
-Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, il ne le sait pas et ne le sera jamais et je sais qu'il sait se défendre tout seul contre Voldemort. Il n'a besoin de l'aide personne.   
-Et pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas a lui ?   
-Parce que je préfère l'oublier ! S'il te plait ! On peut parler d'autre chose ?!   
Je peux plus résister ! Je tente, même si je ne devrais pas, je m'approche de lui et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mm, je pensais pas qu'il avait les lèvres si douces ! Nos bouches souvirent, et nos langues s'effleurent, mais voilà que je pense à Ron et aux autres, et que je ne veux pas le perdre lui aussi. Je prend peur et m'enfuit.   
  
  



	6. 6 Assumer

L'union du Gyffindor et du Slytherin

**Discalmer:** Tous les presonnages appartiennent a J.K.Rowling, seule l'hisoire m'appartient :-)  


**Couples:** Draco/Harry & peut-être Ron/Hermione, ceci est une slash alors si ca vous plait pas lisez pas   
  
Je la classe R pour plus tard, au debut rien de trop hot, sur ce bonne lecture! :-)  
C'est mon premier Slash alors soié pas trop dur avec moi et rewiews!  


**6. Assumer**  
  
POV Draco :  
  
Il est plus de minuit, Merlin ! Il ne sait donc pas être à l'heure à un rendez-vous ? Ou peut-être qu'il ne viendra pas !  
- Draco ?   
- Harry, tu es venu ?   
Ahhh ! Quel soulagement quand même !   
- Oui, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?   
- Je voulais qu'on cause  
Il a l'aire un peu effrayé, je me demande à quoi il pense…   
- Et de quoi ?   
- De hier soir, de toi, et de moi…  
Je marque une pose, et vois qu'il est légèrement agacé.   
- Harry, pourquoi tu pleurais ?   
Je le vois soulagé, mais réfléchissant  
- C'est à cause de mon parrain, Sirius Black  
. QUOI ?! Merlin ! Black son parrain ? Je ne le savais pas ! - C'était ton parrain ? Je savais par mon père que c'est un membre de l'Ordre, mais je ne savais pas qu'il était ton parrain  
- Oui… Il l'était, et je me sens responsable de sa mort.   
- Mais pourquoi ? Que c'est-il passé ? Je ne l'ai jamais su, vu que mon père a été à Azkaban cette nuit là.   
Il a l'aire surpris, je ne sais pas par quoi, mais il est vrai que je ne sais rien.   
- Bellatrix, l'a fait passé à travers un voile, il a basculé dans une sorte de voile. Ce qui sait passer ? Je vois se que Voldemort voit, et il s'en ai aperçu…  
Et il me raconta tous. J'appris toute la vérité, mais je n'aime pas qu'il se sente responsable, ce n'est en aucun cas sa faute. - Je n'imaginais pas ça. Mais tu n'es pas responsable, il s'est servit de toi pour t'avoir, et c'est Bellatrix qui lui a infligé ça et pas toi.   
On a continué à sa parler pendant un bon moment, et il en est venu à me parler de Granger, elle lui a raconté qu'on c'est causer. Mais ne sait-elle jamais garder quelque chose pour elle ?!   
- Ah, et elle t'as dit quoi ?   
Je suis inquiet, oh bien sur, je peux nier, mais même.   
- Que tu lui avais proposé de faire une sorte de paix, vu que l'on ai du même côté.   
Il a presque un sourire sur les lèvres, mais pourquoi ? En tout cas ça me soulage! Elle ne lui a pas dit autre choses…  
- Oui, c'est vrai, il me semble logique.   
- Dit moi, pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous donner le nom de se garçon ?   
Ahhh !!! La pire des questions ! Je ne veux pas en causer ! Pourquoi il insiste ? Foutu Gryffindor !   
- Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, il ne le sait pas et ne le sera jamais et je sais qu'il sait se défendre tout seul contre Voldemort. Il n'a besoin de l'aide personne.   
- Et pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas a lui ?   
Potter ! T'es chiant là tu le sais ?! Non tu le sais pas vu que je ne fais que penser.   
- Parce que je préfère l'oublier ! S'il te plait ! On peut parler d'autre chose ?!   
Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?! Je le vois qui s'approche de moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes ?! Oh joie ! J'ouvre ma bouche pour avoir plus de contacts. Nos langues jouent un peu ensemble et tout d'un coup il se lève et se casse !!!   
  
Putain de Gryffindor ! J'ai même pas eu le temps de le rattraper ! Alors il m'aime aussi ? Mais pourquoi il s'est cassé comme un con ?   
Il se fait tard, je rentre et vais me coucher. Mais je me fais une promesse : lui parler demain dès que possible ! Il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça !   
  
POV Harry :   
  
Suis-je con ? Des fois je le pense…Non mais à quoi je réfléchissais ? Je l'embrasse et me casse ! Mais je ne sais pas, j'ai peur pour les autres, et c'est plus fort que moi… Je ne veux pas le faire plus souffrir !   
Cette nuit a été particulièrement mouvementée. J'ai eu de la peine à dormir. Ron est déjà descendu pour manger. Je me décide aussi à descendre.   
  
- Harry !   
Cette voix qui résonne dans le Hall, je la reconnais que trop bien. Je me retourne et le vois, il me prend par le bras et m'oblige à le suivre dans le parc.   
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ?   
- Tiens, c'est plus Draco ? Tu n'assume rien de se que tu fais dans la vie ou quoi ? Non mais pour qui il se prend ?! Oui vous me l'avez déjà dit, pour Malfoy !   
- Ne pas assumé quoi Draco ?   
- Tu m'embrasse vachement bien et te barre ? J'appelle ça réagir comme une fille qui ne connaît presque rien à à … Tu as déjà au moins eu une copine Harry ?!   
Ah ! Stop ! Là ça fait beaucoup à la suite, il a dit que je l'ai bien embrassé ? Moi ? Et pourquoi il ne me fou pas une baffe ?   
- Je vais te le dire, Monsieur le tombeur, je n'ai eu qu'une copine comme tu le dis et c'était l'année passée. Et pourquoi tu me fou pas une baffe pour hier soir ? Et je ne suis pas une fille !   
Voilà qu'il sourit comme un con ! Il se fou de moi et je déteste ça !   
- Je me serais douté que tu n'avais pas eu grand monde. Pour se qui est de te foutre une baffe, je t'en ai pas mis hier soir et t'es laisser faire alors pourquoi te mettre une baffe ? Oh c'est dommage que tu ne veuille pas jouer le rôle de la fille.   
Il se fou vraiment de ma geule ???   
- Ne me cause pas comme si j'étais une espèce de con ou je te…  
- Tu sais, tu es pas si mal quand t'es énerver, je trouve ça mignon.   
Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer, il m'embrasse, Draco m'embrasse ? Oh cette fois je vais pas faire le con ! Je le laisse faire ! Mum il est vraiment doué, le pire c'est que j'aime vraiment ! Nos langues se retouchent, et il met ses mains autour de mes anches. Puis je l'arrête.   
- Attend, si tu m'embrasse, c'est que c'est …c'est…  
- Tu perds l'usage de la parole maintenant ? Oui, je l'avoue… C'est toi ! Contant ?   
Là, je perds pied, ai-je bien entendu ? Draco m'aime ? Ce n'est peut-être qu'un piège, je ne sais plus…  
- Je suis perdu par ce que tu me dis, et si c'est vrai, que compte tu faire ? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas prêt à le dire aux autres, j'ai peur de se qu'ils pourraient dire, et toi, tu serais rejeter par les autres Slytherin  
- Pour ce qui est des autres de ma maison, je n'en ai rien à foutre ! On est pas obliger de le dire aux autres, si tu te sens pas prêt, on peut le garder pour nous, tu ne veux pas essayer ?   
Il avait l'aire un peu triste, sans doute espérait-il se montrer aux autres, mais je ne suis pas prêt !   
- Bon, je veux bien essayer, mais on ne le dit pas, en tout cas pas pour l'instant Tout en disant cela je recommençais à rougir. Il me prit dans ses bras et l'on recommença à s'embrasser durant un long moment. A contre cœur, ils finirent par se séparer pour aller chaqu'un à leur cours habituelle.  
  
POV Draco :   
  
Je me réveille et m'aperçois que j'ai encore rêvé de Potter cette nuit. Après avoir prit une bonne douche froide, je descends pour le déjeuner quand je le voit, sans ses amis, prêt à entrer.   
- Harry !   
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ?   
Et voilà ! Maintenant il m'appel de nouveau Malfoy ! Il assume pas se qu'il a fait ou bien ? En tout cas je ne vais pas te laisser filler comme ça ! Je le tire par les bras à l'extérieur du château.  
- Tiens, c'est plus Draco ? Tu n'assume rien de se que tu fais dans la vie ou quoi ?   
- Ne pas assumé quoi Draco ?   
Oh là ! Le voilà qui s'énerve ! J'ai de la chance dis donc ! Oh allez, j'y vais franchement maintenant !   
- Tu m'embrasse vachement bien et te barre ? J'appelle ça réagir comme une fille qui ne connaît presque rien à à … Tu as déjà au moins eu une copine Harry ?!   
Je n'y avais même pas pensé avant ! Mis à part ce petit truc avec Chang ? l'année passée , il me semble que l'on ne sache rien de plus.   
- Je vais te le dire, Monsieur le tombeur, je n'ai eu qu'une copine comme tu le dis et c'était l'année passée. Et pourquoi tu me fou pas une baffe pour hier soir ? Et je ne suis pas une fille !   
Il me fait sourire, pour plusieurs raisons, il n'a eu qu'un copine, et a mon avis il y connaît pas grand choses… de deux il est de plus en plus beau en colère ! Et lui mettre une baffe ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut-être stupide ! Et il ne veut pas jouer la fille ? C'est dommage…   
- Je me serais douté que tu n'avais pas eu grand monde. Pour se qui est de te foutre une baffe, je t'en ai pas mis hier soir et t'es laisser faire alors pourquoi te mettre une baffe ? Oh c'est dommage que tu ne veuille pas jouer le rôle de la fille.   
Merlin ! Il a vraiment l'aire énervé ! - Ne me cause pas comme si j'étais une espèce de con ou je te…  
- Tu sais, tu es pas si mal quand t'es énerver, je trouve ça mignon.   
Bah quoi ? C'est vrai ! Et j'en peux tellement plus que je lui saute dessus et l'embrasse.   
C'est que j'ai l'impression qu'il aime bien ! Je passe mes mains autour de ses hanches, ahhh c'est bon ça et je suis le meilleur pour embrasser ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'i fait ?! Pourquoi il arête ?!   
- Attend, si tu m'embrasse, c'est que c'est …c'est…  
C'est bien ! Tu comprends enfin ! 10 points pour Gryffindor !   
- Tu perds l'usage de la parole maintenant ? Oui, je l'avoue… C'est toi ! Contant ?   
Il est pensif, je me demande bien à quoi, mais je n'ai pas le temps de le lui demander qu'il me cause.   
- Je suis perdu par ce que tu me dis, et si c'est vrai, que compte tu faire ? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas prêt à le dire aux autres, j'ai peur de se qu'ils pourraient dire, et toi, tu serais rejeter par les autres Slytherin  
Mais j'en ai rien à foutre moi des autres ! Tant que t'es là et heureux !   
- Pour ce qui est des autres de ma maison, je n'en ai rien à foutre ! On est pas obliger de le dire aux autres, si tu te sens pas prêt, on peut le garder pour nous, tu ne veux pas essayer ?   
- Bon, je veux bien essayer, mais on ne le dit pas, en tout cas pas pour l'instant Et voilà ! Il rougit de nouveau ! Rougir est un de tes noms ! On recommence à s'embrasser, pour un débutant il est encore pas trop mal. Puis à contre cœur je le laisse pour aller rejoindre mon groupe de Slytherin que j'aime tant !   
  



	7. 7 Première nuit

L'union du Gyffindor et du Slytherin

**Discalmer:** Tous les presonnages appartiennent a J.K.Rowling, seule l'hisoire m'appartient :-)

**Couples:** Draco/Harry & peut-être Ron/Hermione, ceci est une slash alors si ca vous plait pas lisez pas   
  
Je la classe R pour plus tard, au debut rien de trop hot, sur ce bonne lecture! :-)  
C'est mon premier Slash alors soié pas trop dur avec moi et rewiews!

**Rewiews:**

**celine.s:** Merci à toi! ça me touche beaucoup! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi! 

**Le maileur privé:** Je tiens à remercier le rewiewer qui m'écrit directement des mails pour me remecier! Voici la suite! 

**7. Première nuit**  
  
POV Harry :   
  
C'est drôle quand même comme la vie peut réserver des surprises. Si l'on m'aurait dit ça il y a encore quelques jours je ne l'aurais pas cru !   
Maintenant que les cours sont finis, je cherche Hermione, elle avait Arithmancie. Je fini par la trouver à la bibliothèque.   
-Hermione ?   
-Oh ! Harry, comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'aire vraiment de très bonne humeur ! Comment ça c'est passé cette nuit ?   
Mais comment fait-elle pour savoir si facilement les choses ? A-t-elle des dons de voyance ?!   
-Oui, ça c'est bien passé. Je. Je l'ai embrassé  
Je la vois qui tends l'oreille, c'est vrai que je ne veux pas que toute la bibliothèque soit au courant.   
Elle me sourit puis me dit :   
-Je suis heureuse pour toi, il est vrai que Malfoy est loin d'être une personne que j'adore, mais ce qui compte, c'est que tu soie bien, et si ça doit passer par lui, alors je m'y ferai.   
J'aime sa façon d'être compréhensible, c'est une personne géniale. Si seulement c'était aussi simple avec Ron !   
-Harry ? Qu'il a-t-il ? Tu n'as pas l'aire bien.   
-Non, sa va, mais je me demandais comment allais réagir Ron, et les autres aussi.   
Elle devient sérieuse  
- Ron, c'est vrai que ça ne va pas être de tous repos de le lui dire. Et surtout de le lui faire accepter. Pour ce qui est des autres, nous Gryffindor savons pardonner, ou du moins moi.   
- Merci Hermione, mais je pense aussi que les autres ne vont pas trop mal l'accepter mais je pense surtout aux autres Slytherin ! Ils vont lui faire la peau ! Ils sont presque tous fils et filles de Mangemort ! Et ils vont s'en prendre à nous deux ! Pas qu'à lui !   
- Ce que je te dis, c'est que si il y a le moindre problème, tu peux enfin vous pouvez compter sur moi pour vous aider. Et même si Ron sera résistent, un jour il nous aidera car il t'adore. Maintenant, je pense que tu devrais parler de tous ça à Draco.   
Je me mets à lui faire un grand sourire, elle l'a appelé par son prénom ! Et de plus, elle sait motiver les gens.   
-Tu viens de l'appeler Draco. En faite, j'ai peur de le faire souffrir, tout comme toi ou Ron. J'ai perdu Sirius et mes parents, je n'ai pas encore envie de perdre quelqu'un. Elle devient sérieuse, c'est la première fois que je lui en parle.   
-Ecoute, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'était leurs destins, et même si c'était le mien, celui de Ron ou de Draco tu n'y peux rien et n'est en rien responsable ! Fait lui confiance, et parle lui de ça calmement. Tu devrais lui donner rendez-vous cette nuit et causer. Et tu sais que tu as mon soutien et que je vais t'aider pour Ron.   
Elle a raison, il faut que je lui cause de tous ça.   
- Merci Hermione, tu es une amie formidable ! Et assez parler de moi, ce bon vieux Ron, ça avance ?   
Elle devint légèrement triste et aussi rosée.   
-Il ne voit toujours rien. Pourtant j'essaye de lui mettre des petites preuves, mais non il est aveugle.   
-Je crois que tu devrais lui parler.   
Elle pâlit légèrement.   
-Je n'ose pas, ou alors faire comme toi et Draco et l'embrasser. Je ne sais pas. L'on verra bien. Mais si il pouvait être un peu moins bête et comprendre !   
C'est vrai que l'a il fait fort ! Il peut vraiment être con des fois ! Et dire qu'il ressent la même chose pour elle.   
-J'espère que ça va s'arranger, je vais te laisser, il faut que je cause à Draco.   
  
Je me mets en quête de trouver Draco, et je fini par le trouver, lui aussi, un moment plus tard à la bibliothèque.   
Il faut qu'on fasse comme d'habitude.   
-Malfoy !   
-Potter !   
Je préfère l'appeler par son prénom et lui par le mien, mais je ne veux pas crée de problèmes dans maison pour l'instant.   
-Retrouve- moi se soir, dans le hall à 00h00. J'ai à te causer et te montrer quelque chose.   
POV Draco :   
  
Tiens, voilà Granger qui s'approche avec un de ses sourires ! Merlin, ne me dites pas que Harry lui a dit ?! Dans un sens se serais super, cela signifierai qu'il commence à l'accepter, mais dans un autre sens qu'est-ce qu'elle va pouvoir me dire ?!   
-Draco !   
Draco ? Draco ? DRACO !!! Je rêve ou quoi ?! Elle m'a vraiment appelé Draco et pas Malfoy ? Je crois que je vais devoirs faire de gros efforts sur moi ! Pour Harry pas pour lui faire plaisir à elle ! -Oui c'est moi, qu'est-ce que tu me veux Granger ?   
La voilà qui fait une drôle de tête, mais elle a quand même un petit sourire. Ok, je ne l'ai pas appelé par son prénom, mais Granger c'est déjà mieux que sang de bourbe, et je n'arriverai pas à l'appeler autrement pour l'instant !   
-Tiens, c'est plus la sang de bourbe ? Remarque, ça ne me dérange pas que tu ne m'aies pas appelé comme ça.   
-Eh bien, contant que ça te plaise, mais pour se qui est de t'appeler par ton prénom, désolé mais je crois pas le pouvoir pour l'instant.   
Elle sourit de nouveau comme une conne et me dit :   
-Je n'en attends pas plus de toi non plus. Je suis venue te parler de Harry. Il m'a dit que vous vous êtes embrassé, tu l'aime ou tu te fou de sa geule ? Même si je crois que je sais la réponse.   
Mlle je-sais-tout le retour !!! Elle le fait exprès ou bien elle est devin ???   
-Oh, et d'après Dame Granger qu'elle est donc la réponse ?   
-Tu l'aime, et tous se que tu dis est vrai. Maintenant, je crois que je vais te laisser, je crois qu'Harry te cherche, mais je voulais te dire, sois patient avec lui. Il accepte enfin ce qu'il est, alors pas trop vite !   
Elle est bizarre, je lui fait chier pendant des années à la traité des pires insultes et là on dirai qu'elle s'en souvient plus. J'avoue une chose, je parlerai bien plus avec elle le jour ou Harry et moi on dira la vérité, elle est très intelligente comme fille, bien sûr, en potion, je suis meilleur qu'elle.   
Un moment plus tard, Harry s'approche de moi.   
  
-Malfoy !   
-Potter !   
Les trucs cons du quotidien comme je vais appeler ça maintenant. C'est lui qui a voulu continuer comme ça.   
-Retrouve- moi se soir, dans le hall à 00h00. J'ai à te causer et te montrer quelque chose.   
Très bien mon cher, je serai là à l'heure, dommage qu'il ait beaucoup de monde sinon je t'aurais bien embrassé, mais tu perds rien pour attendre !   
  
POV Harry :   
  
Cette fois, je suis à l'heure au rendez-vous, je suis sous ma cape d'invisibilité quand je le vois arriver.   
Lui n'en a pas besoin vu qu'il est préfet ! Je sors de sous ma cape, il est étonné.   
-Bon tu viens dessous comme ça personne ne nous verras !   
-Waouw ! t'as de la chance toi ! Ok, c'est bon, je viens.   
Nous commençons à marcher dans les couloirs et je finis par l'amener à la salle sur demande, qui à ma demande, contenait des bougies rouges et vertes tous comme le grand lit. -C'est quoi ça ? Tu m'as dit que ça s'appel la salle sur demande, alors c'est toi qui a demandé ça ?   
Il a l'aire un peu surpri.   
-Oui en effet, je me suis dit que comme ça rouge et vert 'y aura pas de jaloux.   
-Bonne idée ! Je crois que je sous-estime un peu les Gryffindors !   
Alors là ! Je me demande si il se rend compte de se qu'il vient de dire, enfin les gens changent avec le temps et tant mieux pour moi !   
-Dit moi Harry, pourquoi il y a un lit ?   
-Draco, à quoi tu penses directement ? Le mot dormir ne veut rien dire pour toi ?   
Il a l'aire légèrement déçu, je sais à quoi il pensait, mais pas trop vite non plus.   
-Oh je ne pensais pas qu'on allait juste dormir si tu veux tout savoir, mais ça ne fait rien, j'attendrai que tu le veuille.   
-Merci de ta compréhension, je l'ai mis là pour dormir certes, car je pense que l'on doit causer sérieusement, et après l'on peut dormir ici, personne ne viendra.   
Et peut-être un peu plus, mais pas trop non plus !!!   
-Très bien, de quoi veux-tu causer ?   
-De nous, Draco, c'est sérieux ou pas ? Tu souhaites vraiment le dire aux autres ? Tu n'as pas peur de ce que les Slytherins pourraient nous faire ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Comment on va faire ? Je ne sais pas comment le dire à Ron. Es-tu prêt à faire des efforts avec mes amies ?   
-STOP ! Harry ! Une question à la fois, tu veux ? Trop de questions en un seul coup !   
Bon, il est vrai que j'ai un peu abusé ! Mais bon, je veux savoir moi !   
-Pour la question si je t'aime, la réponse est oui et tu le sais !   
Il fait une pause, puis reprend.   
-Je vais répondre à toutes tes questions, une par une et calmement ! Alors nous, pour moi, c'est très sérieux, même si je me suis aperçu de mes sentiments pour toi grâce à mon père. Oui moi je souhaite le dire aux autres, pourquoi se cacher ? Je suis fier finalement d'être avec toi ! Tu es Harry Potter et moi Draco Malfoy, les deux plus beaux mecs de cette école, et je connais beaucoup de filles qui voudraient être à ta place et à la mienne.   
Toujours en train de se venter celui-là, mais cette fois ça me fait rire.   
-Tu ne changeras pas sur le Je suis Draco Malfoy le plus beau.  
-Non ! Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, je suis comme je suis et aime être au centre de l'attraction ! Bref, pour ce qui est des autres Slytherins, je n'en ai rien à faire Potter mon cher ! Et tu es le grand Potter, tu as combattu Voldemort à la coupe et tu as peur d'une bande d'ados ?!   
Il marque un point là ! Pourquoi j'ai peur d'une bande d'ados !   
-Draco, ils sont fils et filles de Mangemort.   
Il pâlit quand je le lui dit puis me répond :   
-Amour, tu as raison, mais je suis là, et je m'y connais aussi là dedans. On est deux garçons forts !   
-Et Hermione !   
-Elle vient faire quoi Granger là dedans ?   
Il me fait une de ses têtes, il doit se demander si je ne l'aime pas aussi.   
-Elle nous soutiens et est prête à nous aider si on a des problèmes avec les autres.   
Il a l'aire vachement étonner, il ne connaît pas Hermione !   
-Granger ? Nous aider ? Les deux ?   
Je lui fais un signe de tête pour approuver.   
-Ben par Merlin ! Si j'aurais su ça un jour !   
-Y a bien des choses qui surprennent ses temps !   
-Sur ce point tu as raison ! Bon ! Je continue. Tu me demandais quoi ? Tes amis. Il me semble que j'ai déjà fait des efforts avec Granger, je ne l'appelle plus sang de bourbe et elle-même a reconnu que ça lui suffisait. Weasley ? Ca c'est autre chose ! Et je ne sais pas comment tu peux faire avec lui sauf lui dire la vérité. Tu dois le dire aux autres, je ne veux pas me cacher toute l'année moi ! Dans quelques jours c'est noël, et j'aimerais bien être heureux pour une fois, et toi aussi !   
Il a raison, de plus je ne pense pas que les noël chez les Malfoy sois la chose la plus gaie, un peu comme pour moi chez les Dursley !   
- Tu as raison, je vais lui en causer demain, comme ça se sera bien, et après, je le dirais aux autres. Et si on allait se coucher hein ?   
Je le vois qui fait une drôle de tête. Na arête de te faire des illusions !   
  
A présent, nous sommes les deux couchés.Il est sur moi et m'embrasse tendrement, je l'imaginais pas aussi doux ! Sa peau si blanche et à la fois tellement douce, ses lèvres on un petit goût sucré et cette langue ! Remet les pieds sur terre Harry ! Pas cette nuit ! A contre c½ur, je me sépare de lui. L'on continua à parler pendant un bon moment et c'est ainsi que je m'endormis dans ses bras et lui dans les miens. Comme je le voulais.   
************************************* Quelque part dans le château, Dumbledore était en grande conversation avec Mc Gonagall et Rogue.   
-Albus, que se passe t-il ?   
-J'ai bien peur que M. Malfoy cherche un moyen de venir pour son fils.   
Le professeur Rogue se senti concerner.   
-Que se passe t il avec Draco ? L'hors d'une des réunions du mage noir, j'ai entendu Lucius lui dire que Draco n'était plus son fils.   
Minerva parut étonnée.  
-Comment est-ce possible ?   
-Draco a vu et entendu des choses qu'il n'aurait pas du entendre. De plus le jeune Malfoy n'est pas aussi bête que son père, il ne souhaite pas rejoindre le camp de Voldemort. Il aurait du être admis lors de se noël. Il a écrit à son père en lui disant qu'il ne voulait pas et qu'il est de notre côté. Lucius s'est jurer d'essayer de tuer son propre fils et Harry.   
-Qu'est ce que M. Potter à avoir l'a dedans Professeur ? dit alors Rogue.   
-Je ne vous le dirai pas tout de suite Severus, mais soyez plus indulgent envers Harry, vous aimez Draco comme votre fils, alors prenez le comme telle. Vous serez bien assez vite se que vient faire Harry dans cette histoire. Je vais maintenant allez me couché, de dures journées sont en perspectives.   



	8. 8 Nouveau départ?

L'union du Gyffindor et du Slytherin

**Discalmer:** Tous les presonnages appartiennent a J.K.Rowling, seule l'hisoire m'appartient :-)

**Couples:** Draco/Harry & peut-être Ron/Hermione, ceci est une slash alors si ca vous plait pas lisez pas   
  
Je la classe R pour plus tard, au debut rien de trop hot, sur ce bonne lecture! :-)  
C'est mon premier Slash alors soié pas trop dur avec moi et rewiews!

**Rewiew: eleneex:** Merci pour ta rewiew, sa me fait plaisir!  
Et aussi à deux autres personnes de mon site qui mon félicité pour se que j'ai écrit, ca me touche! 

**8. Nouveau départ ?**  
  
POV Draco :   
  
J'arrive à l'endroit du rendez-vous, soudainement il sort de sous une cape d'invisibilité, il en a de la chance…Mon père ne m'en aurais sûrement pas donnée une !   
-Bon tu viens dessous comme ça personne ne nous verras !   
-Waouw ! t'as de la chance toi ! Ok, c'est bon, je viens.   
L'on marche dans les couloirs, je ne sais pas ou il m'amène, on ne se parle pas, il ne faudrait pas que Rusard nous trouves, même si je suis préfet il faut se méfier avec lui ! Puis il me fait entrer dans une salle ou il y a des bougies rouges et vertes tout comme le lit. Il me dit que c'est la salle sur demande, donc … c'est lui qui l'a demandé.   
-C'est quoi ça ? Tu m'as dit que ça s'appelle la salle sur demande, alors c'est toi qui as demandé ça ?   
-Oui en effet, je me suis dit que comme ça rouge et vert 'y aura pas de jaloux.   
-Bonne idée ! Je crois que je sous-estime un peu les Gryffindors !   
Ben c'est vrai quoi… Je les sous-estime un peu peut-être, en tout cas, il a eu une bonne idée. Je crois que je n'y aurais pas pensé moi. Mais en faite, pourquoi il y a un lit ? Envisagerait-il d'aller plus loin avec moi ?!   
-Dit moi Harry, pourquoi il y a un lit ?   
-Draco, à quoi tu penses directement ? Le mot dormir ne veut rien dire pour toi ?   
Ah dommage, je ne vais pas le cacher, ça m'aurais plus de le faire… Mais je vais lui causer franchement, et si il veut attendre alors j'attendrais.   
-Oh je ne pensais pas qu'on allait juste dormir si tu veux tout savoir, mais ça ne fait rien, j'attendrai que tu le veuille.   
-Merci de ta compréhension, je l'ai mis là pour dormir certes, car je pense que l'on doit causer sérieusement, et après l'on peut dormir ici, personne ne viendra.   
-Très bien, de quoi veux-tu causer ?   
-De nous, Draco, c'est sérieux ou pas ? Tu souhaites vraiment le dire aux autres ? Tu n'as pas peur de ce que les Slytherins pourraient nous faire ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Comment on va faire ? Je ne sais pas comment le dire à Ron. Es-tu prêt à faire des efforts avec mes amies ?   
-STOP ! Harry ! Une question à la fois, tu veux ? Trop de questions en un seul coup !   
Non mais c'est quoi se harcèlement de questions ! Il n'en pause pas une mais un million ! Bon allons-y pour les réponses.   
-Pour la question si je t'aime, la réponse est oui et tu le sais !   
Je fais une petite pause pour qu'il comprenne bien puis reprend :   
-Je vais répondre à toutes tes questions, une par une et calmement ! Alors nous, pour moi, c'est très sérieux, même si je me suis aperçu de mes sentiments pour toi grâce à mon père. Oui moi je souhaite le dire aux autres, pourquoi se cacher ? Je suis fier finalement d'être avec toi ! Tu es Harry Potter et moi Draco Malfoy, les deux plus beaux mecs de cette école, et je connais beaucoup de filles qui voudraient être à ta place et à la mienne.   
Il se met à rire, mais c'est vrai que l'on est les deux plus beaux de cette école et aduler de tous le monde.   
-Tu ne changeras pas sur le Je suis Draco Malfoy le plus beau…  
Il ne faut pas exagérer ! Je suis comme je suis et fière ! -Non ! Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, je suis comme je suis et aime être au centre de l'attraction ! Bref, pour ce qui est des autres Slytherins, je n'en ai rien à faire Potter mon cher ! Et tu es le grand Potter, tu as combattu Voldemort à la coupe et tu as peur d'une bande d'ados ?!   
Franchement Harry ! Tu dois pas avoir peur d'une bande de con surtout comme Crabbe et Goyle, ok ils sont baraqués mais bon….   
-Draco, ils sont fils et filles de Mangemort.   
Ah ! Quand j'entend ses mots ça me fait froid dans le dos ! C'est vrai que la il a raison mais bon…Il oublie que Je suis Draco Malfoy quand même !  
-Amour, tu as raison, mais je suis là, et je m'y connais aussi là dedans. On est deux garçons forts !   
-Et Hermione !   
Hein ? Granger ?! Pourquoi il me parle d'elle ! Elle toujours elle ! Elle qui me cause, lui qui m'en cause ! Non mais ils sont amoureux à la fin ? Fait attention à lui bla bla bla ! Ouhlà Draco ! T'es jaloux ! Contrôle toi !  
-Elle vient faire quoi Granger là dedans ?   
-Elle nous soutiens et est prête à nous aider si on a des problèmes avec les autres.   
Ahh, ce n'est pas se que je croyais, et tant mieux. Bon, elle me surprend un peu là, je lui fais chier des années et elle, elle est ok pour nous aidés face aux autres ? C'est le monde à l'envers. En tout cas leurs amitié et très forte !   
-Granger ? Nous aider ? Les deux ?   
Il me fait un signe de tête pour me dire oui .   
-Ben par Merlin ! Si j'aurais su ça un jour !   
-Y a bien des choses qui surprennent ses temps !   
-Sur ce point tu as raison ! Bon ! Je continue. Tu me demandais quoi ? Tes amis… Il me semble que j'ai déjà fait des efforts avec Granger, je ne l'appelle plus sang de bourbe et elle-même a reconnu que ça lui suffisait. Weasley ? Ca c'est autre chose ! Et je ne sais pas comment tu peux faire avec lui sauf lui dire la vérité. Tu dois le dire aux autres, je ne veux pas me cacher toute l'année moi ! Dans quelques jours c'est noël, et j'aimerais bien être heureux pour une fois, et toi aussi !   
Il est pensif, je me demande bien à quoi. Je lui es dit ce que je pensais franchement, avec Weasley ça va être un peu plus dur, même beaucoup !   
- Tu as raison, je vais lui en causer demain, comme ça se sera bien, et après, je le dirais aux autres. Et si on allait se coucher hein ?   
Quand tu veux mon beau brun et tous se que tu veux même plus !   
  
A présent, nous sommes les deux couchés. Je suis sur lui et l'embrasse tendrement, je n'imaginais pas être aussi doux ! Mais j'ai peur de le briser…Il embrasse bien en plus ! Mais il est maigre, musclé par le Quidditch certes, mais maigre. Il se sépare de moi et nous nous mîmes à parler encore un pendant un moment et l'on s'endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, c'était parfais !   
  
Je me réveille le matin, Harry et dans mes bras. Il dort comme un bébé. Et dire que c'est grâce à mon père que je l'ai compris. Je commence à lui caresser la joue, il finit par se réveiller.   
-Bonjour, bien dormi ?   
Il me sourit et me répond :   
-Oui et toi ? Tu es toujours là ?   
Pourquoi il me prend ? Un mec sans cœur qui se tire le matin comme ça ?!   
-Oui je suis toujours là, je ne vais pas te laisser, enfin si, tant que tu n'auras pas dit à Weasley la vérité. Et je crois qu'il est l'heure d'y aller sinon on va arriver en retard en cours. Tu ne crois pas ?   
-Oui tu as raison, écoute, j'ai décidé de le dire à Ron aujourd'hui, ça ne va pas être facile, il n'arrive même pas à se rendre compte qu'Hermione l'aime alors imagine l  
Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être con se Weasley ! Mais c'est évident qu'elle l'aime !   
-Dit moi, il sort d'où celui-là ? Même un singe s'apercevrait de ça ! Il faudrait que quelqu'un lui enlève la merde qu'il a devant les yeux à mon avis !   
Il se met à rire puis ajoute :   
-On dirai presque tu compatis à Hermione… Mais tu as raison sur ce que tu dis, il faudrait vraiment faire quelque chose pour lui ! Mais là, je crois vraiment qu'on doit se lever, je te retrouve se soir. Ok ?   
-Okay, à se soir mon petit Potter !   
J'aime bien se nom que je viens de lui donner, lui est surpris mais ne dit rien, il me sourit. Nous nous levons et nous embrassons une dernière fois.   
  
POV Harry :   
  
Je sens une main qui caresse mes joues, j'ouvre les yeux et aperçois Draco.   
-Bonjour, bien dormi ?   
Il est toujours là, j'avais peur en m'endormant qu'il ne soit plus là.   
- Oui et toi ? Tu es toujours là ?   
-Oui je suis toujours là, je ne vais pas te laisser, enfin si, tant que tu n'auras pas dit à Weasley la vérité. Et je crois qu'il est l'heure d'y aller sinon on va arriver en retard en cours. Tu ne crois pas ?   
Ah, là il n'a pas tord, je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de lui, je ne veux plus mentir, c'est décidé ! -Oui tu as raison, écoute, j'ai décidé de le dire à Ron aujourd'hui, ça ne va pas être facile, il n'arrive même pas à se rendre compte qu'Hermione l'aime alors imagine l  
Il me fait une drôle de tête, c'est que ça réfléchi dans son cerveau…  
-Dit moi, il sort d'où celui-là ? Même un singe s'apercevrait de ça ! Il faudrait que quelqu'un lui enlève la merde qu'il a devant les yeux à mon avis !   
Il a tellement raison, il me fait trop rire, c'est vrai que c'est tellement évident, sauf pour l'intéresser ! Et ce cher Draco qui prendrai presque la défense d'Hermione ? Mais bon, il faut y aller !   
-On dirai presque tu compatis à Hermione… Mais tu as raison sur ce que tu dis, il faudrait vraiment faire quelque chose pour lui ! Mais là, je crois vraiment qu'on doit se lever, je te retrouve se soir. Ok ?   
-Okay, à se soir mon petit Potter !   
Hein ? Mon petit Potter ? Ok je suis plus petit que lui mais pas beaucoup ! Enfin, ça ne fait rien… Nous nous levons et nous embrassons une dernière fois, la séparation et dure pour moi…  
  
La journée se déroule bien, l'après-midi on a soins aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid, mais je ne vois pas Draco avec son groupe, ou peut-il être… Ca commence à m'inquiéter ! Sans compter que je vois une ombre derrière les arbres de la forêt, je ne distingue pas bien, mais si c'est ce que je pense je sens que ça va mal aller ! Ron et près d'Hermione, ils ne voient pas, je m'approche d'eux :   
-Hermione, dit moi que se que je vois n'ai pas se que je pense ?   
Je la vois devenir aussi blanche qu'un linge.  
-Non d'une chouette ! Malfoy père ! Il doit venir pour son cher fils de Mangemort !   
-RON ! Arête de débiter des conneries à longueurs de journée ! Tu veux ? Merci  
Il devient aussi blanc qu'Hermione et essaye d'ajouter :   
-Mais 'Mione, pourquoi tu t'énerve, ce n'est que Malfoy !   
Elle choisi de l'ignorer et de me parler.   
-Harry, il faut qu'on prévienne Dumbledore et Draco que  
-DRACO? Mais elle a quoi avoir là dedans la fouine ?   
La j'en peux plus ! Il m'énerve trop !   
-ARETTE de l'appeler comme ça d'accord ?! Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Draco, oui moi aussi je l'appel comme ça est de notre côté et encore une chose, nous sommes ensemble, je veux dire que que … je l'aime et lui aussi! Il va falloir t'y faire ! On ne te l'a pas dit avant car on avait peur de ta réaction ! Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, on va aller voir Dumbledore ok ?!   
Il me fait une de ses têtes, j'y suis allé un peu fort, mais il l'a cherché ! Hermione lève la main. -Hagrid, Harry, Ron et moi-même devons aller parler d'urgence au directeur, pouvons-nous partir du cours ?   
Les autres élèves, qu'ils soient Gryffindors ou Slytherins font de drôles de têtes, Hagrid comprend tout de suite que ça a rapport avec Voldemort et nous laisse partir.   
Nous arrivons devant l'entrée du bureau du directeur, mais un nouveau problème surgit : quel est le mot de passe ? Je suis stressé, Draco n'était pas en cours cet après-midi et son père ici, après les menaces qu'il lui a fait. Et s'il avait tuer son fils ?! Non, je ne veux même pas l'envisager !   
-'Mione, t'as aucune idée du mot de passe ?   
-Non Ron, et je te ferais signaler que toi aussi tu es préfet alors il n'y a pas que moi qui ne s'en rappel plus !   
-Le mot de passe est gay.   
Nous dit une voix derrière nous, c'est Rogue, il est avec Draco.   
-GAY ?!   
Ron, Hermione, Draco et moi-même avons hurlé en même temps. Gay ? Son mot de passe est gay ? Décidément, je ne le comprends pas ! Mais il y a plus soulagent, Draco est là et va bien. -Oh Draco, je suis si contant que tu ailles bien, j'ai eu peur qu'il te fasse du mal.   
-Potter ! On peut savoir se que vous faites ?!   
Je me rend compte de se que je viens de faire, je me suis approcher de Draco et l'ai serrer contre moi. Lui, il rougit, il est si mimi quand il rougit !   
-Heu…Je rien, j'avais juste peur qu'il lui soit arriver quelque chose ! Ca vous pose un problème ?!   
-Non, allez montez maintenant, le directeur voulais justement vous parlez. A tous les 4 !   
  



	9. 9Les problèmes

**L'union du Gyffindor et du Slytherin**

**Discalmer:** Tous les presonnages appartiennent a J.K.Rowling, seule l'hisoire m'appartient :-)

**Couples:** Draco/Harry & peut-être Ron/Hermione, ceci est une slash alors si ca vous plait pas lisez pas   
  
Je la classe R pour plus tard, au debut rien de trop hot, sur ce bonne lecture! :-)  
C'est mon premier Slash alors soié pas trop dur avec moi et rewiews!

**Rewiew:  
  
blurp3 :** Merci et contante que ça te plaise, et donc voilà un nouveau chapitre!  
  
**ekleenex:** He ben le voici le new chapitre! Tu auras attendu quelques temps lol, mais je voudrais te remercier pour m'avoir donner le courage de continuer ;-)  
  
**Lululle:**Kikou Lululle, voila la suite, avec pas mal de retard! Merci de bien aimé :-)  
  
**celine.s:**Lol, j'aime bien aussi Draco qui rougit, sinon ben j'espère que se chapitre te plaira!  
  
Sinon je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard mais j'ai eu quelques petits soucis privé et les exams approchaient donc moins de temps... Alors donner vos avis

** 9. Les problèmes  
  
**  
  
POV Draco :   
  
Après m'être séparer de Harry je retourne vers la salle commune des Slytherins. L'après midi, alors que je vais en cours commun avec les Gryffindors, je croise Rogue qui me demande de venir avec lui parler.   
Il me dit que mon père l'hors d'une réunion, a dit que je n'étais plus son fils. Alors je lui ai tous expliqué ce qui se passe, sauf le fait que je suis amoureux de Harry bien sur ! Le jour où je vais le lui dire il va faire une crise cardiaque ! Puis il me dit que l'on doit aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore car il veut causer à Harry, Granger, Weasley et moi-même.   
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais en allant jusqu'au bureau du directeur Rogue était très tendu.   
-Dit moi, est-tu du côté de Dumbledore ou celui de Voldemort ?   
Il pâlît est me regarde bizarrement.   
-Draco, ne prononce JAMAIS se nom en ma présence ! Et pour répondre à ta question, crois-tu franchement que Dumbledore me laisserai travailler ici, s'il pensait que je suis un traître ? Je donne des informations à Dumbledore.   
Nous arrivons devant le bureau du directeur, Harry et ses amis sont déjà là. Ils sont en grande conversation :   
-Non Ron, et je te ferais signaler que toi aussi tu es préfet alors il n'y a pas que moi qui ne s'en rappel plus !   
-Le mot de passe est gay.   
Rogue vient de lâcher le mot de passe.   
-GAY ?!   
C'est sorti tous seul, mais je ne suis pas le seul à me poser des questions, ce vieux fou est vraiment fou !   
-Oh Draco, je suis si contant que tu ailles bien, j'ai eu peur qu'il te fasse du mal.   
Mais de quoi il me parle ?! Il me gène non mais ! Devant Rogue il vient de me serrer dans ses bras ! Et Rogue ne me ferait pas de mal !   
-Potter ! On peut savoir se que vous faites ?!   
Oui, j'aimerai bien savoir aussi ! On dirai que je suis censé être mort ! Et en plus je me sens devenir rouge !   
- Heu…Je rien, j'avais juste peur qu'il lui soit arriver quelque chose ! Ca vous pose un problème ?!   
-Non, allez montez maintenant, le directeur voulais justement vous parlez. A tous les 4 !   
  
Rogue nous laisse là et s'en va.   
- Gay  
La voix de Harry raisonnait dans le hall et je vois Weasley me regarder avec un certain dégoût.   
-T'as un problème Weasley ?   
C'est sorti tout seul. Mais il me cherchait à me regarder comme une merde !   
-Tu sais Harry, je ne comprends vraiment pas ton choix ! Que tu aimes les hommes ça peut passer mais LUI ! Cette fouine sans cœur et qui s'amuse à agresser tout le monde sur son passage et à traiter les gens de Sang de Bourbe ! Et toi Hermione je sais même pas pourquoi tu le défend !   
-CA SUFFIT RON ! Arête de dire n'importe quoi ! Oui je fais un effort avec lui car lui en fait d' accord ?! Arête donc un peu de faire le gamin ! Au lieu de critiquer les choix de Harry tu t'y oppose et si tu souhaite les ennuis tu es bien parti !   
Merlin ! Quand Granger s'énerve, elle fait pas semblant ! Je vois bien que Harry à l'aire triste et en même temps énerver…  
-Bon, vous venez ou vous restez ici a vous geuler dessus les uns et les autres ?! Dumbledore veut nous voir je vous rappel !   
  
Nous arrivons dans le bureau, le directeur et là.   
-Vous voilà, je vous attendais, j'ai à vous parler, à vous quatre.   
-Nous aussi Professeur, Hermione, Ron et moi-même avons vu Lucius Malfoy dans l'enceinte de l'école. Nous avons eu peur pour Draco.   
Harry et Granger sont vraiment des gens bien, par contre Weasley, c'est pas vraiment la même chose, surtout quand il parle tout doucement pour critiquer encore une fois !   
-Pas tout le monde n'a eu peur pour la fouine….   
-Pardon Mr Weasley, qu'avez-vous dit ? Je n'ai pas très bien entendu…  
Va-y ! Dit lui se que tu viens de dire !   
-J'ai dit, oui on a eu peur pour lui …  
Ah ah ! Ce que c'est drôle de voir Weasley faire cette tête… Enfin…   
-Lucius est entré dans l'enceinte du château ? Il va falloir que je surveille ça de près et que je modifie tout ça…   
C'est incroyable comme se vieux Dumbledore n'a presque jamais l'air paniqué ! Alors que mon père est ici et veut sans doute me tuer…   
-Professeur, pourquoi vouliez-vous nous voir tous les quatre ?   
Ah tient il a raison mon Harry… Pourquoi en faite ?   
-Oui, je voulais déjà vous voir pour annoncer une bonne nouvelle à Draco.   
A moi ? On ne m'annonce jamais de bonne nouvelle ! Pour une fois ! Après ce que je viens d'entendre…  
- Oui, oui Draco à toi, ta mère s'est réveillée hier soir, bien sur, pour l'instant elle doit rester à Sainte Mangouste, mais quand elle ira un peu mieux, je lui mettrai une chambre a disposition dans l'école.   
- C'EST VRAI ?! Enfin je veux dire, c'est vrai ?   
Faut que j'arrête de m'emballer moi dis donc… Mais là, c'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle !   
-Oui Draco. Quant à vous trois, en tout cas pour Monsieur Weasley et Mlle Granger, je vous ai fait demandé car je voulais vous informer que Draco est de notre côté, mais quelque chose me dit que vous êtes déjà au courant.   
Ce vieux fou avait un sourire en coin et me regarda moi-même et Harry à tour de rôle… Mon petit Gryffindor d'amour rougit et moi je peux pas m'empêcher de rendre son sourire à Dumbledore.   
-Et pour toi Harry, tu auras une surprise à Noël, j'espère que ça te fera plaisir, mais je ne te dirais pas se que sait, sinon, ce n'est plus une surprise !   
Il a vraiment une case notre Directeur ! Non mais c'est grave ! Et le pauvre Harry qui est tout déboussolé !   
-Professeur, qu'aller vous faire pour Lucius ?   
Son instinct de protection sur moi me fait beaucoup de bien… Même si c'est Granger qui le dit… Au moins je suis pas tout seul !   
-Je pense que Draco ne doit pas rester seul dans les couloirs, l'un de vous devras se trouver avec lui. Et je pense aussi Draco, que tu devrais te trouver une nouvelle chambre… Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne te demande pas d'aller dormir chez les Gryffindor, je sais que tu aimes ta maison, mais j'ai peut-être l'impression que ton père pourrait facilement y accéder. C'est pourquoi, je vais mettre une chambre à ta disposition, en faite, la même que j'ai prévu pour Harry. Lui-même a besoin de calme ces temps-ci.   
Moi une chambre à moi ?! Avec Harry ? Oh je suis au paradis ! Et je ne serais plus jamais seul dans les couloirs par protection ? Maman, je te comprends maintenant !   
  
POV Harry :   
  
Rogue s'en va, personne ne cause alors je me décide :   
- Gay  
Je remarque que Ron regarde Draco avec dégout et je vois aussi que Draco e regarde.   
-T'as un problème Weasley ?   
Et c'est parti ! Draco je sais que Ron peut-être têtu mais bon…   
-Tu sais Harry, je ne comprends vraiment pas ton choix ! Que tu aimes les hommes ça peut passer mais LUI ! Cette fouine sans cœur et qui s'amuse à agresser tout le monde sur son passage et à traiter les gens de Sang de Bourbe ! Et toi Hermione je sais même pas pourquoi tu le défend !   
-CA SUFFIT RON ! Arête de dire n'importe quoi ! Oui je fais un effort avec lui car lui en fait d' accord ?! Arête donc un peu de faire le gamin ! Au lieu de critiquer les choix de Harry tu t'y oppose et si tu souhaite les ennuis tu es bien parti !   
MAIS CA SUFFIT RON ! Calme Harry…Mais on est mal parti…Heureusement Hermione est là !   
-Bon, vous venez ou vous restez ici a vous geuler dessus les uns et les autres ?! Dumbledore veut nous voir je vous rappel !   
  
Nous arrivons dans le bureau, Dumbledore est là.   
-Vous voilà, je vous attendais, j'ai à vous parler, à vous quatre.   
-Nous aussi Professeur, Hermione, Ron et moi-même avons vu Lucius Malfoy dans l'enceinte de l'école. Nous avons eu peur pour Draco.   
-Pas tout le monde n'a eu peur pour la fouine….   
-Pardon Mr Weasley, qu'avez-vous dit ? Je n'ai pas très bien entendu…  
Et ça y est ! Ron si remet ! Et devant Dumbledore !   
-J'ai dit, oui on a eu peur pour lui …  
Quel menteur tu fais Ron…   
-Lucius est entré dans l'enceinte du château ? Il va falloir que je surveille ça de près et que je modifie tout ça…   
On veut tuer mon Draco et lui il est serein, c'est comme avec la mort de Sirius…   
-Professeur, pourquoi vouliez-vous nous voir tous les quatre ?   
Ben c'est vrai quoi ? Pourquoi il voulait nous voir ?   
-Oui, je voulais déjà vous voir pour annoncer une bonne nouvelle à Draco.   
Draco a l'aire surpri.   
- Oui, oui Draco à toi, ta mère s'est réveillée hier soir, bien sur, pour l'instant elle doit rester à Sainte Mangouste, mais quand elle ira un peu mieux, je lui mettrai une chambre a disposition dans l'école.   
- C'EST VRAI ?! Enfin je veux dire, c'est vrai ?   
Je suis heureux pour lui, sa mère devait lui manquer…   
-Oui Draco. Quant à vous trois, en tout cas pour Monsieur Weasley et Mlle Granger, je vous ai fait demandé car je voulais vous informer que Draco est de notre côté, mais quelque chose me dit que vous êtes déjà au courant.   
J'aime pas quand il me regarde comme ça, il le sait, ça se voit à sa manière d'être… Ca me gêne trop ! Et Draco qui sourit aussi… Franchement tu le fais exprès !  
-Et pour toi Harry, tu auras une surprise à Noël, j'espère que ça te fera plaisir, mais je ne te dirais pas se que sait, sinon, ce n'est plus une surprise !   
Hein ? Moi ? Une surprise ? Non ?...Si seulement c'était un truc du genre Sirius est en vie…Mais rêve pas trop Harry   
-Professeur, qu'aller vous faire pour Lucius ?   
Hermione je t'adore, y a pas d'autre mot !   
-Je pense que Draco ne doit pas rester seul dans les couloirs, l'un de vous devras se trouver avec lui. Et je pense aussi Draco, que tu devrais te trouver une nouvelle chambre… Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne te demande pas d'aller dormir chez les Gryffindor, je sais que tu aimes ta maison, mais j'ai peut-être l'impression que ton père pourrait facilement y accéder. C'est pourquoi, je vais mettre une chambre à ta disposition, en faite, la même que j'ai prévu pour Harry. Lui-même a besoin de calme ces temps-ci.   
Draco et moi dans une chambre que tous les deux… Sans personne… Et tranquille aussi… Parce que avec tous les autres Gryffindor, même si je les adore…Ca fait beaucoup ses temps !  
  



	10. 10 Discussions entre connaissances

**L'union du Gyffindor et du Slytherin**

**Discalmer:** Tous les presonnages appartiennent a J.K.Rowling, seule l'hisoire m'appartient :-)

**Couples:** Draco/Harry & peut-être Ron/Hermione, ceci est une slash alors si ca vous plait pas lisez pas  
  
Je la classe R pour plus tard, au debut rien de trop hot, sur ce bonne lecture! :-)  
C'est mon premier Slash alors soié pas trop dur avec moi et rewiews!

**Rewiew:  
  
Lululle:** Faut pas être désolée. Ils vont bien faire des petites galipettes, j'ai un peu "peur" qu'il soie pas très bien fait...Merci et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!  
  
**ekleenex:** Merci de ton soutien et de tes encouragements sur msn. ca fait plaisir. Voila la suite, à nouveau j'aurais mis le temps.lol  
  
**white wolf:** La voici la suite. J'espère que tu aimerais toujours!  
  
**celine.s:** Donc comme vous êtes 2 à penser que ce serais mieux de ne plus faire la répetission des paroles eh ben regardes juste en dessous après les rewiews  
  
**clem:** Comme je viens de dire à Céline.s regarde en dessou. Maintenant pour ce qui es des "termes" que j'utilise, je suis bien, avec Aredhel aussi, dans la campagne perdue, plus pécisement en Suisse. Alors ont a quelques differences pour certains mots...  
  
**Aredhel:** Mici! Ca me touche que tu prennes ma défense lol. Et ton encouragement aussi;-).  
  
**Demande:** Voilà, comme certain(e)s ont dit dans les rewiews, ils n'aiment pas le POV alterné de Harry et Draco ou beaucoup de fois je mets les pensées de l'un puis écrit celles de l'autre en répétant tout ce qui a été dit.  
Et d'autres en privés, comme Ekleenex, Aredhel, et d'autres, m'ont dit préférer. Me disant que c'est original et qu'on arrive mieux a comprendre. Alors donnez moi votre avis et je verrais si je reste comme ça ou non.  
  
**10. Petites discussions entre " connaissances ".**  
  
POV Draco :  
  
Après avoir parlé avec Dumbledore, nous partîmes de son bureau. L'atmosphère était assez tendue, Weasley me regardait toujours comme si j'étais la plus grosse merde au monde. Harry était fâché après Weasley, ça se voyait. Quand à Granger, je crois qu'elle était entre l'énervement et amusement du comportement idiot de Weasley.  
Nous arrivions à l'endroit qui nous séparait de nos différents dortoirs. Harry et moi devions prendre nos affaires et allé les amenées dans la nouvelle chambre. Notre chambre… Je me mets un peu à rêver je pense… Je ne dois pas aller trop rapidement. Harry s'approche alors de moi et m'embrasse passionnément en me prenant par la nuque, je ne pensais pas qu il oserait ! Moi je le sers dans mes bras. Je savais très bien pourquoi il faisait ça, déjà car l'on était encore en pleins cours et que personnes ne nous verraient. Et aussi pour " faire la leçon " à Weasley.  
- A tout à l'heure à la chambre.  
- A tout à l'heure. Lui dis-je.  
Weasley me jeta un regard noir qui aurait pu me tuer et ils montèrent les marches menant à leur salle commune.  
  
Je pris aussi la direction de ma salle commune lorsque je vis Rogue qui m'attendait.  
- Tu as fait long Draco. Mais dit moi, maintenant que tu es seule avec ta mère, accepterais tu que je sois comme un second père pour toi ?  
Je l'adore Rogue, il est comme moi. A la fois le pire des salaud en publique, et en privé une personne différente… Même si ça ne se voit pas beaucoup ! Il le cache… Je suis un des seuls à le savoir je pense.  
- Ca me ferai plaisir… Mais, si mon père l'apprend, alors que tu sais très bien que je refuse d'être Mangemort, il se rendra peut-être compte que tu es un espion pour Dumbledore…  
- Tu as sûrement raison. Que te voulais le Directeur à toi et _aux autres_ ?  
- Il voulait me dire que ma mère était enfin réveillée et que dès que se sera possible, elle viendra ici même pour plus de sûreté. Quand aux autres, il voulait simplement leur dire que j'étais avec eux.  
Il parût à la fois triste et contant puis ajouta :  
- C'est une bonne nouvelle pour toi Draco. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi **P**otter t'as sauté dessus tout à l'heure… Et depuis quand il t'appel Draco ? Pourquoi a-t-il eut peur en faite ?  
Personnellement, je lui aurais bien raconté toute l'histoire de Harry et moi, mais j'avais fais une promesse, et pour un Malfoy, une promesse reste une promesse.  
- Il a eut peur car lui, _Weasley_ et Granger ont justement vu mon père dans l'enceinte de l'école pendant le cours où j'aurais du être. Il m'appel Draco et moi Harry. On a fait la paix, je pense que c'est nécessaire pour l'Ordre.  
Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude de mentir aux gens, mais à Severus c'est différent. Il a toujours été là pour moi et il sait toujours tout sur moi. Je le vois sourire de sa façon à se moquer des gens et me répondre :  
- Si ton père savait ça, c'est étrange sortant de ta bouche le nom _Granger_ dit si naturellement, sans moquerie et surtout que tu laisse de côté le mot Sang de Bourbe.  
- Tel est le prix pour être avec eux. Granger me pose moins de problème que _Weasley_ ! Lui c'est autre chose. Mais tu devrais faire des efforts avec Harry, je pense…  
Je le vois faire une de ses têtes froide et répondre d'un ton glacé :  
- Draco, je ne ferais pas d'efforts avec _Saint **P**otter_ !  
Décidément, il y a des choses qui ne sont pas prête de changer ! Je me demande s'il ne va pas faire une crise cardiaque quand il saura pour moi et Harry… Ca me fait rire je l'avoue…  
- Je me demande ce qu'il a pu te faire pour que tu le détestes à ce point. Tu peux me le dire à moi non ?  
Il pâlit un peu, le masque revint sur son visage. Puis il me dit calmement :  
- Draco, je suis désolée, mais pas cette fois, tu ne sauras pas ! Je sais que ça fait des années que tu te le demandes, mais je ne le dirais _jamais_ ! Je vais te laisser à présent, j'ai un cours qui va bientôt commencer, tu sais que si tu as besoin de me parler je suis là. Sauf ce soir… Je pense que tu sais de quoi je parle.  
Il pâlit de nouveau. Oui je sais de quoi il parlait. D'une réunion de Mangemort.  
- Tu me racontera comme toujours ?  
- Ecoute, nous verrons bien d'accord ? Enfin Bref, je vais te laisser faire tes valises pour ta nouvelle chambre, c'est bien que tu aies une chambre à toi tout seul.  
Je souris à ce qu'il venait de dire et décida quand même de rajouter :  
- En faite, je partage ma chambre avec Harry. Le Directeur ne te l'as pas dit ? Il a du oublier. J'y vais à plus tard !  
  
Je laissais Severus et entra dans ma salle commune, je le voyais faire une de ses têtes. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je partage ma chambre avec Harry. Je me demande pourquoi il ne m'a pas dit oui quand je lui es demandé de me dire ce qui se dirai l'hors de cette réunion… Je suis sure qu'il y a quelque chose qui se trame… Oui c'est sur, mon cher père et Voldemort doivent être très disons, énerver, que je ne soie pas avec eux.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois préparer mes affaires avant que les autres arrivent. Sinon je vais avoir droit à un million de questions ! Mais de toute façon, ça va arriver tôt ou tard. Il n'y a que sur un seul Slytherin que je peux compter et qui ne soit pas si " mauvais ".  
  
POV Harry:  
  
Nous voilà sorti du bureau du Directeur. Un lourd silence pèse sur nous quatre. Je vois que Ron n'accepte toujours pas la nouvelle. Il regarde mon Draco comme si c'était un vulgaire insecte qu'il faut écrasé. J'ai une tel fureur envers Ron, Herm' fait des efforts mais lui ne fait rien pour arranger les choses. Ce qui me calme, c'est que Drake ne fait rien, pourtant il voit comment Ron est. C'est déjà une bonne chose. Le fait que Ron le sache, même si il ne l'accepte pas est aussi très bien.  
Nous voici arrivé à l'endroit où l'ont doit se séparer. Pris par une folie et ma rage, je vais vers Draco et me met à l'embrasser tout en le prenant par la nuque, lui à l'aire surpri. Puis il passe ses bras autour de moi. Il est vrai qu'à cette heure-ci, peu de monde devait être dans les parages et je voulais enrager Ron !  
Puis je lui dis :  
- A tout à l'heure à la chambre.  
- A tout à l'heure.  
Je crois que Ron l'aurait tué de ses yeux puis nous montâmes les marches pour nous rendre dans notre dortoir  
  
Nous continuons à marcher sans bruit. Une fois dans notre salle commune Ron prit la parole.  
- Je ne vous comprends pas tous les deux ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?! Mione, il t'a traitée de Sang de Bourbe pendant des années et là, tu le défends ! Quand à toi Harry ! Tu dis que tu l'aimes et lui aussi ?! Il t'aimait quand il nous faisait chier et dénigrais tes parents ?!  
Ron ne comprend-t-il pas que toute personne peut changer sur la terre ?!  
- Ron, tu ne crois pas que les gens changent et pardonne aussi des fois ? Enfin réfléchi ! Il a fait des efforts avec moi ! Oui, je sais se que tu vas me répondre je le vois à ta tête, il n'a pas été aimable avec toi, mais tu l'a cherché là! Quant à Harry, c'est ses choix et je les respecte ! Je le soutiens, je rectifie, je les soutiens !  
Herm' et ses monologues… Enfin … Ma fureur s'en va un peu face à la tête que nous fais Ron. Et je fini par parler :  
- Ecoute, on se connaît depuis longtemps, je ne te demande pas d'être ami avec, mais de le supporter et de ne pas faire ce que tu as fait avant, je veux dire le regarder comme ça, comme si il était la pire chose au monde, tu as le droit de le penser mais tu le gardes pour toi et ne me le montre pas en ma présence. S'il te plait ! Mione je ne lui demande pas d'être amie avec non plus. Mais juste de ne pas chercher les histoires et pareil pour lui. Je l'aime et toi, tu sais ce que sait que l'amour puisque tu aimes une certaine fille plus que tout… Et je crois très franchement que tu devrais le lui dire parce que tu ne te rends pas compte qu'elle fait tout pour tout le montrer ! Alors au lieu de te battre contre Draco et par la même occasion avec moi, dit tout à Mione et comme ça tout ira mieux !  
J'y suis peut-être aller un peu fort. Il est passé par toutes les couleurs. Surtout au rose depuis la fin. J'aurais peut-être pas du me mêler de cette histoire mais j'en ai un peu marre de subir leurs craintes vis-à-vis de l'autre et d'un refus !  
- Bon, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je crois que vous avez à parler et moi à faire mes valises. Je reviens dans un moment.  
  
Je monte dans la chambre et commence à ranger mes affaires. Je suis contant d'avoir une chambre privée, rien qu'à Draco et à moi. Je serais un peu au calme de temps en temps. Et avec Drake…  
Je prépare gentiment mes affaires puis au bout d'un moment je redescends.  
Ron et Hermione s'embrasse ! ENFIN ! Oh je ne vais plus supporter leurs " et si il elle ne m aime pas ? "  
- Je suis contant pour vous, je n'aurais plus a supporter vos blas blas habituelles, leur dis-je en finissant de descendre les marches.  
- Oh Harry, tu es de retour ! Ecoute, je crois que j'ai un peu mal réagi. Je ferais ce que tu m'as demandé. Pour toi je le fais. Je ne deviendrais pas ami avec lui par contre.  
Tout vas de mieux en mieux ma parole !  
- Merci ! Je ne t'en demande pas plus !  
- Harry, tu …. Tu vas aller avec Malfoy dormir… Tu resteras quand même un peu avec nous tes amis hein ?  
Il est touchant des fois. Même si son comportement m'a fâché, ils sont mes amis et jamais je ne les laisserais !  
- Jamais Ron ! Vous êtes un peu ma famille. Même si j'ai peur pour vous par moment. Je crois que je devrais y aller à ce soir au souper !  
- Oui a ce soir. Oh Harry en faite Ron et moi on te remercie pour nous deux…  
- Y a pas de quoi Herm' !  
Je les laisse se becoter et part pour retrouver Draco et ma nouvelle chambre.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrive devant le bureau de Dumbledore, Draco est déjà là.  
Le Directeur nous avait dit de revenir en bas de son bureau attendre le professeur Rogue.  
- Alors, raconte moi, qu'est-ce que Weasley t'a raconté sur nous ?  
On le sait bien, Draco n'est pas con, il a bien pensé à ce qui allait arrivé.  
- Ca a été un peu tendu sur le début. Mais pour finir, il a cédé si on peut dire ça… Hermione et moi lui avons parlé chaqu'un notre tour. Je me suis un peu emporté sur la fin et j'ai fini par lâcher à Ron ce que je rêvais de lui dire depuis quelques temps. C'est-à-dire, Hermione t'aimes et vis versa alors arrête de faire le con sur mon histoire mais regarde plutôt la tienne.  
Il me regarde avec un sourire franc et me répond :  
- J'imagine la tête qu'il devait faire !  
- Oui Hermione aussi d'ailleurs. Je pense que j'aurais du prendre une photo !  
- Et après ça, il a dit quoi ?  
- Je les ai planté là, en disant que j'allais faire mes bagages et quand je suis revenu ils s'embrassaient. Ron m'a alors demandé de l'excuser et qu'il ferait de petits efforts.  
A ce moment là, Rogue arriva et bien entendu ne pu s'empêcher de sortir une de ses conneries habituelle à mon compte :  
- Alors comme ça **P**otter, vous partagez la chambre avec M.Malfoy ? Il faut toujours que vous soyer partout ! Je me demande quelle idée stupide a pu passer dans la tête de Dumbledore pour vous mettre avec lui. Enfin, si vous faites _des bêtises_, à présent, vous aurez un préfet qui vous surveille !  
Pff, aujourd'hui je le prends gaiement. Si il savait ce que Drake pense… Je voudrais bien voir sa tête, un jour, ça c'est sûr !  
  
Voila, laissez moi des rewiews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et si je dois ou non changer ma facon de faire merci   
  



End file.
